Virgin Lily
by LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo
Summary: James Potter had made a bet that he could get laid by Lily Evans within 2 months, but one thing he didn't plan was falling in love with her, Will James lose a bet or Lily? JPLE
1. The Bet And Stage One: Making Friends

Virgin Lily

Chapter One: The Bet and Step One; Make Friends 

Created By: Kate-Lily (KML Crow) And Janie 

Hey everyone, this story was just in my head and I though I would give it a try. One More Chance should be updated soon, I hope but at the moment I have a bit of a writers block with it.

This story is not beta (sorry), Just wanted to see what the reaction for it is if good then I will carry on.

Love Kate-Lily

P.S Flamers not welcome. Period! If you haven't got anything nice to say button your gob and move on! –Smiles Sweetly and waves like The Queen of England-

* * *

As the sun was rising over the hills of Hogwarts three 16-year-old boys were sitting by the fire discussing their latest shags, these boys were none other than the Maunders. But only three of them were there today the fourth was asleep, one was on the floor the other two were on separate chairs, On the floor was Remus "Moony" Lupin, On one chair was Sirius "Padfoot" Black and last but certainly not least was none other than Hogwarts heart-throb James Potter. Every girl wanted him and every boy wanted to be him. Their conversation was as normal as it could get with three hormone-controlled boys.

"Jane Henderson" Sirius asked

"Had her," James answered

"Ok…Lisa Davis" Sirius asked

"Done her twice" James once again answered obviously

"Kelly Ling" Sirius angry was rising

"She wasn't as good as everyone says" James answered with a grin plastered on his face

"That's it! You have had everyone in this god damn school!" Sirius stressed and threw the parchment with all the girls' names on, Remus picked it up and his eyebrows rose

"He hasn't had everyone Padfoot" Remus said in a matter-of-fact voice

"What! That's impossible Mooney I have had everyone at least once they can't resist me" James shouted a bit to loudly, after a minute or so Sirius caught on to what Remus was saying

"I have two words for you Prongs buddy; Lily Evans!" Sirius laughed

"What her? God she is the bloody Virgin Mary! Never had a boyfriend and she hangs round with that Gay bloke Darren Camps, No one could get her in bed" James stressed the word Her,

"So your saying you could get her in bed by say oh…2 months from now?" Sirius grinned from ear to ear he had a plan in his head!

"What I could get any girl in bed that's a fact! Padfoot when are you going to learn not one person can resist me I mean even the teachers can't resist me can they?" James said proudly.

"Fine I do you a deal Prongs ol' Buddy" Sirius said in an old English way, "If you can get laided by Lily Evans by 21st of December I will get up in front of everyone with nothing on with only a ball in front of my three piece suit and will state my love for that weird girl who follows me around.."

"Deal" James said with his hand out

"I wasn't finished," Sirius cut James off "but if you lose then you have to do the same as me but declare your love for hmmmm Amanda Heat"

"Why Amanda we broke up only a week ago if I do that then she will think I love her and won't leave me alone, But as I know I am going to win you got yourself a bet"

Sirius and James shock each other hands, they drew up a deal on the back of the parchment Sirius threw made Remus sign it as witness.

As the boys headed to bed James said to Sirius "Oh yeah if you get involved in any way bets off ok?" Sirius just nodded his head.

That night James lay in bed with his hands behind his head smiling _this is going to be easy Evans won't be able to resist me no one can _James though to himself. Boy was he wrong!

* * *

In the morning

* * *

James was the first one to get up out of the Maunders, which was very weird he was normally the last one. Today was different he had to get his plan ready to today was step one: Make Friends, it was simple he had used it so many times it was like breathing to James, but once again he was in for a rough ride but he sure as hell didn't know it yet but would soon find out. After about 15mins in the bathroom James walked into the 6th year bedroom and saw Remus was rising from his bed so was Peter (a.n: DIE RATBOY!!!!!!), but Sirius was still in bed. James had a brilliant ideato get him back for what he did to him every morning, James walked back into the bathroom and filled up and jar of freezing cold water and walked over to Sirius bedside, Remus after seeing what was going on started to laugh and went to the other side of the bee to watch on the count of three Sirius was awake, and ready for revenge.

Sirius jumped up as if he had been bite on the arse, he saw that James had an empty Jar in his hand and then looked at Remus laughed face, he turned towards James and got slowly out of bed as James backed away, then all hell broke out.

James was running round the round on to everyone's beds waking them up and a soaking wet Sirius following him with his wand at arms length shouting curses and missing James completely.

James jumped on to Sirius bed and jumped off but Sirius made a wrong move and fell face down on the floor, James laughed so much his sides were hurting. He offered his hand out to Sirius and pulled him up to see Sirius himself was laughed.

After a while Remus Sirius James and Peter (a.n: Rat boy won't be in this story for long :D) went down to breakfast, James searched the room till his eyes settled on a certain red-head sitting with a blonde boy laughing, James proudly walked over to Lily and sat down right next to her

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked annoyed

"You, Lily" James whispered in her ear

"Well guess what **Potter** I don't want you" Lily whispered back stressing the word Potter and walked off.

James was shell-shocked, no one had rejected him before this was going to be tough he looked over to Sirius and Remus they were both in fits of laughter pointing and laughing at James for being rejected.

"This is going to be harder than I though," James admitted to Remus and Sirius

"Should I go and nick a Quaffl (a.n: spelling??) Because James you are seriously gonna lose big time!" Sirius asked innocently

"Shut up" James muttered into his pumpkin juice

* * *

Well what you think continue? Or forget it? Give me your responds if you don't well I'm forgetting

Love

Kate-Lily xx

* * *


	2. Stage One: Making Friends Part Two

**Virgin Lily **

Chapter Two: Stage One; Make Friends Part Two 

**Oh my, four reviews in 24hrs ohh I love you guys. I put this chapter up fast because I was in bed last night and I just felt ideas come to my head and if I don't write them down I'll lose them. **

**Holy Cross Babe: **_Thanks you :-) keep on reviewing_

**MaD JuPiT3R: **_Talk about making a girl blush thanks very much and yes i was talking about that spelling:-) Keep on reviewing _

**Jasu: **_Thank you lol I will try and make the chapters longer for you :-) keep on reviewing _

**Reviewer: **_Thank you :-) keep on reviewing _

**

* * *

Last time** _

* * *

James was shell-shocked, no one had rejected him before this was going to be tough he looked over to Sirius and Remus they were both in fits of laughter pointing and laughing at James for being rejected._

_"This is going to be harder than I though," James admitted to Remus and Sirius _

_"Should I go and nick a Quaffl (a.n: spelling??) Because James you are seriously gonna lose big time!" Sirius asked innocently _

_"Shut up" James muttered into his pumpkin juice. _

**

* * *

Continued**

* * *

Lily Evans was fuming, James Potter the boy who wouldn't stop asking her out in first year, second, third and fourth, the boy she had cursed with so many spells, HAD ASKED HER OUT.

"How dare that little git ask me out how dare he I mean I though he had stopped by now!" Lily whispered to herself while she walked down the corridors "Sometimes I wish he would just stop being such a pompous arse!" Lily hurried off down the corridor for Charms, right behind her was Darren Camps rushing to catch up with her and talk about what James had done.

"Lily! Lily! OI LILY!" Darren shouted down the corridors and finally got her attention when she turned around her face was red from embarrassment and here fist were tight together from angry Darren approached very carefully

"How dare he!! HOW FUCKING DARE HE!" Lily shouted at Darren

"Whoa calm down Lily you need to calm down and stop worrying if they know its getting to you they will carry on ok?" Darren put a comforting arm around Lily shoulder

"Ok I am calm, I am calm as long as Potter stays away from me!" Lily started to get angry again so Darren pulled her closer

"Remember stay calm ok?" Darren asked softly

"Ok lets get into class" Lily walked into class and was about to sit in her normal seat when James Potter and Sirius Black came flying threw the door, pushing everyone out of the way and sat at the back in their normal places they were up to something not ever did Sirius And James turn up for class on time only if there was a prank going to happen, but nothing happened. The class sat down to another lesson of Charms with Professor Flickwit.

The class was in full action when a single piece of paper came flying towards Lily and laded on her lap, Lily looked around no one was looking at her she open the piece of paper inside was a message:

(A.n: _ItalicsJames_, **BoldLily, **NormalSirius)

_Hey Lily what was with you in the hall?_

**Go Away Potter and get on with your work!**

_Aww Lily why do you insist on calling me Potter?_

**Why do you insist on being an arsehole? Potter! **

Ouch Prongs you going to stand for that! Be A Man!!

_Shut up Padfoot and Go Away_

**Lets get to the point Potter what do you want? And hurry up I am trying to do my work!**

_I want to start over_

**Start over? Start Over What?**

_Us, I mean let start over as if we have never met I want to be mates please Lily_

* * *

Lily started to laugh and looked at James and saw he was serious he was wearing a serious expression on his face, Lily though about it for a second it couldn't hurt she needed all the friends she could get now a days since Voldermort had decided to kill all muggle-born's so she wrote back**

* * *

What's the catch?**

_No catch I swear I think we got off at the wrong foot that's all_.

**Ok, but if there is any sort of prank or bet in this friendship I will seriously end up cursing you so bad that wouldn't be able to recognise you only through your dental records.**

_Gulp Ok meet me after class, I promise you won't be late for class _

**Ok Potter**

_It's James _

**What's James? **

_My Name use it instead of Potter_

**Oh Ok**

And that was it after that note Lily was now a friends of James Potter, it was a werid feeling calling Potter James but it was a good feeling, maybe there was more to this friendship, Darren looked over the note raised his eyebrows and went back to his work.

James was very happy. Stage one was complete he had made friends with Lily Evans now **Stage Two: Getting Her Trust**, this was too easy he would have Lily Evans underneath him within one month and Sirius would lose yet another bet, he looked at Lily and noticed something he had never before her eyes where beautiful, they were a stunning green that you could get lost in but wouldn't care.

After a few moments James pulled himself out of his trance, lucky no one had noticed him staring into Lily Evans eyes. Well that's what he though two people had seen him do it. Remus Lupin and Darren Camps. Darren though he was just fancied her. But Remus could sense trouble, he could see that James was getting his old feelings for Lily back and with this bet he was going to have to choose between his dignity or Lily and unfortunately Remus knew which one James would choose; His dignity. _Poor Lily she is going to have her heart broken but I can't get involved_ Remus though to himself.

After class Lily was packing away her things slowly she had Muggle-Studies next it was a fly by class for her she knew most of the answered to most questions the only reason she took it was because she didn't fancy taking Division all that much.

"Slow or what Lily" A voice made Lily jump she turned around to be confronted by two orbs of dark brown eyes full of joy and hope, It was P.James

" I am for a reason Pot…James" Lily smiled to herself

"Come on Lils we got Muggle-Studies and you know how much I love that class" James said with a groan in his voice, Lily let out an innocent laugh and pulled her bag on to her shoulders and made a motion as if to say Lets get going then.

On the way to class James was being extremely nice to Lily, Lily instincts told her he was up to something not once had he ever been nice to her only when he was after something

"James, what are you after? Tutoring?" Lily asked in a tired voice

"I am not after anything but your friendship Lils" James smiled and walked into the classroom leaving Lily lost for words the one thing she wasn't expecting was to hear that form James Potter off all people something was going on and Lily was going to find out.

As James walked into the classroom he though, '_Wrapped around my little finger within a few weeks this is too easy. Sirius better get ready to profess his love for that weird girl who follows him around_'' James laughed when he went into the classroom and took his seat next to Remus at the front of the classroom Lily was on the other side of the classroom so he couldn't talk to her instead he got a piece of paper and started making plans of how to get Lily's trust, then Make Lily fancy him etc.

Remus looked back and saw he sighed, this spelt trouble with a capital T. Unknown to James Lily was also making a list of reason why James wanted to be her "Friend". They were more like each other than they actually though.

**

* * *

Well…. What do you think long enough?? Wow I got some good ideas Thanks to all reviews I love you.**

**You see that button at the bottom left hand corner if u press it and write and little note about your thoughts on the chapter, something brilliant will happen go on give it a try don't deny u want to press it **

**Kate-Lily and Janie **

**XxX

* * *

**


	3. Stage Two: Getting Her Trust

**

* * *

Virgin Lily**

* * *

Chapter 3: Step Three: Getting Her Trust 

**Wow I got 12 reviews!! I am sorry this is so late, its just on New Years Eve there was a big party, then on the 1st was my bday and another party then the second was a dinner with family for my bday and 3rd I was trying to get a job, ok enough with the excuses right? Here are some thank you's **

**MaD JuPiT3R: **_Happy New Year to you too :) Keep on R & R and Thanks _

**Holy Cross Babe: **_Oh I don't think I said before oh well they are in 6th year there is a reason because I hope there will be a sequel. Keep on R & R and thanks._

**Stargoddess127: **_Thanks keep on R & R_

**Ana: **_To Be honest I don't want to know what goes through boy's minds lol I like your idea I think I might use that in the future that's if you don't mind of course? Thanks and keep on R&R._

**ZombieGurl98: **_Glad you like it! Keep on R&R and Thanks _

**Msseilen: **_Thanks keep on R&R_

**The-Moons-Daughter: **_Glad you like it! Keep on R&R and Thanks _

**Xennesa Siree Chang: **_I am afraid you are going to have to wait to see Lily get laid but trust me it will be worth the wait. And you certainly know how to make someone happy!! Keep on R&R and Thanks_

**WritingsOfATeenageDramaQueen: **_Thanks I glad you luv it lol Keep on R&R_

**PotterFan89: **_I'll try my best to make the chapters longer! Thanks and keep on R&R_

**PammaPoo: **_Thanks and keep on R&R_

**Vitamin: **_Thanks and keep on R&R_

Ok all done!! Onwards and Upwards **Gets weird looks from reviewers** ok I'll be quiet!

**

* * *

Last Time:**_

* * *

As James walked into the classroom he though, 'Wrapped around my little finger within a few weeks this is too easy. Sirius better get ready to profess his love for that weird girl who follows him around'' James laughed when he went into the classroom and took his seat next to Remus at the front of the classroom Lily was on the other side of the classroom so he couldn't talk to her instead he got a piece of paper and started making plans of how to get Lily's trust, then Make Lily fancy him etc._

_Remus looked back and saw he sighed, this spelt trouble with a capital T. Unknown to James Lily was also making a list of reason why James wanted to be her "Friend". They were more like each other than they actually though._

**

* * *

Continued**

* * *

As the class went on Lily's list of why James wanted to be her friend became longer and longer, her main reason for James wanting to be her friend was so he could prank her in front of everyone.

Most people wanted to know why James and Lily hated each other so much, most of the time students said the hated each other with a passion. Lily couldn't remember why she and James hated each other,

**_Maybe you should give James a chance? A small voice inside her head said._**

Lily though about it for a second maybe she should what could she lose? Nothing that's what, Lily looked over at James and saw he was bent over a piece of paper writing something, Lily doubted it was notes about Muggle Studies he normally took Remus notes and used them. Lily turned back to the teacher and listen to Professor Welch explain the functions of a rubber duck (a.n: I sorry but its funny) to a student with red hair (a.n: hmmm who can that be??).

Meanwhile James was continuing his list of ways to get Lily trust, of course he was going to so the obvious thing stand up for her in a fight which wasn't going to be hard she got picked on all the time by Malfoy and his lot, he could also save her from a prank the opinions were endless, he would choose which ever one came first.

James looked over to Lily to find she was looking up at the teacher, she biting on her bottom lip out of boredom, her stunning hair was tied in a side ponytail (a.n: if u don't know what that is ask) on the right side of her head her green eyes were blazing from the sunlight streaming through the window, as James eyes travelled downwards and he eyes rested on Lily's breast, he couldn't help not notice it when she had come back to her 6th year her Brest had sort of grown over the summer, most guys in Griffendor had noticed it had been one of the topics from the first night back.

James had to admitted Lily was very good looking but he had given up all hope after she turned him down to go to Hogsmead for the 1000th time (Sirius had counted and nicely told James). James was brought out of his trail of though by a ringing of a bell and Remus tapping him on his shoulder, James saw Lily heading out of the classroom; he put his things away as fast as he could and ran after her.

Lily was walked down the corridor towards Transfigion, (a.n: spelling?) when she bumped into a tall blonde boy heading the opposed way, it was Malfoy!

"Watch where you're going you filthy little mudblood!" Malfoy snarled his blonde hair pulled back his coal like eyes staring at her

"Hey Malfoy!" a male voice said behind Lily

Malfoy turned about and was confronted by a fist Lily looked up and saw a messy haired boy rubbing his knuckles; he looked down at Lily and smiled at her and put his hand out to help her up. Lily looked at him in shock, then angry came

"What do you think your doing Potter!" Lily asked in a violent whisper

"Helping you out, and its James not Potter" James replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

"I don't need your help I could have handled it just fine on my own!" Lily pushed James hand away and got up and looks upwards into James eyes

"Yes Lily you were doing great, by the way was being on the floor part of your plan?" James asked

"What…. Shut up ok shut up! God tell me the real reason James why you want to talk and walk to class with me?" Lily asked, James looked into her eyes he felt he couldn't lie so he looked away

"Because I…. I… want to be mates and also I think that with you-know-who around I need every friend I could get" James finally got out

"O, well I suppose we could erm you know be mates?" Lily had a soft tone to her voice; James put his arm around Lily's shoulders and said, "This is a start to a beautiful friendship" Lily laughed and asked "James have you been watching muggle movies?" James looked at Lily and laugh his arm was still around her she and James walked along to Tranfigion, laughing and joking the whole way.

That night at dinner, Lily was sitting with Darren discussing the latest developments with Voldemort; Sirius was watching James closely at dinner and after a while he asked,  
"So how many times has Evan's rejected you?" Sirius asked as he leaned across the table to reach for the chicken

"Actually she hasn't rejected me Paddy" James answered back as he reached for his pumpkin jucie

"Oh ok, I should be going now" Sirius said suspiciously and walked out of the hall and halfway there he was met by Remus. They looked at each other then back at James then walked out of the room. James was alone, he had time to think. At first he thoughts were about the next Hogsmead trip, that lasted all of 5 minutes before his thoughts were back to a certain redhead sitting down the other end of the table, finishing her dinner, James thoughts were about her.

"Lily, what was you doing with James in the hallway?" Darren asked

"What do you mean?" Lily asked in confusion

"Well the fact you and James Potter, the boy you despise by the way, walked in joking and laughing and James Potter had his arm around your shoulders?" Darren shot a suspicious look at Lily

"Oh that, well erm me and James have decided to put our differences aside and start again" Lily said quietly

Darren spat out his drink and yelled "WHAT?"

"Shhh not so loud me and James have become mates ok?" Lily said with angry in her tone of voice

"Ok Lily but when eh hurts you don't come crying to me" Darren said in all seriousness, but then smiled and said "Come on Lils lets get outta here"

So both Lily and Darren walked out of the hall.

**

* * *

Ok sorry for the short chapter it's a bit rushed but I promise the next one will be much much better if not you can hunt me down and kill me? Sounds fair?**

**Remember If I don't get 5 reveiws No chapter!!**

**Luv**

**Kate-Lily (and Henni) **


	4. The Three R's: Rules, Rejection, And Rev...

**Virgin Lily**

**Chapter 4: The Three R's: Rejected, Rules, Revise.**

Hangs head in shame i would like to say a big sorry for my spelling, and grammar. I have never been any good and now i promise i will get it edited before posting. Looks up and smiles Oh My so many reviews and so many nice one and a few not so nice but hey i got nice ones!! Ok here are some replies:

SumeR's Girl: thank you sweetie, oh yeah full moon looks at planner ohhh i better lock my doors in case. Keep on R&R

Meghan: Thank you sweetie, aww sorry i made your head hurt hands head in shame I'll do better i promise. Keep on R&R

Shortgirl424: Thank you sweetie, Between Darren and Lily oh no i got a little idea for Darren. But James will get jealous! Keep on R&R

Tinkerbelldetention101: Thanks sweetie, its ok my brother is a perfectionist its so bad he checks my homework! Thanks for the spelling, and i did update soon lol. Keep on R&R

Ttfn: Thanks sweetie, 1) Lily is not stupid. 2) Who said she had accepted James? 3) I thank you for your honest opinion but you will find out how Lily hasn't accepted James just yet.

Blink182Rox: Thanks Sweetie, i know i seriously got to edit it; i swear i will always edit it before posting now. Keep on R&R

Jasu: You wrote me the longest review ever so i am writing the longest reply. Please don't get to addicted, ok scraps that do get addicted loL,

Thanks you for believing my story had potential!!! This chapter is longer and also i think there are some ideas in here you might like, i hope.

I know i hate those stories that drag the story along and in the end you can't be bother to read any more, my future fan fictions will certainly not be like that if i can help it! Your right i should ask for more reviews!!! I am going to!!!!! You cannot offer me more than your honest opinion and your constructive criticism, remember always be honest i am hoping you will be a constant reviewer. Keep R&R

Stargoddess127: Yes it is from Casablanca, my dad and me watched it a few nights ago; i am going to be use loads of quotes. Hope you can find them aswell, lol. Keep R&R

WritingOfATeenageDramaQueen: thanks i am glad you love it! And happy birthday to you for the December 28th!! Keep on R&R

Apotterlover: thanks heres the next chapter. Keep on R&R

Holy Cross Baby: Hey, it wasn't that long lol Twice a day i feel an addiction come on don't you? Lol I know why did JK create such weird subjects

But that's why we love her. Keep on R&R and thanks!

Lupinlover: Thanks you at least you like the way i write Lily. Looks at other review names not said Ohhh rat boy will be erm lets just said he really should avoid annoying certain people :), Oh goodie another hooked ahahahaahah sorry i am out on day release! Lol jokes, keep on R&R

Pammapoo: lol if i give you the chapter you won't hurt me so here you go!! Thanks and keep on R&R

Alendar: Oh my I am embarrassed :P i sure hope she hasn't just got one breast. I am sure you tried your hardest, you know i might just take you up on your offer of beat-ing. Email me!

Lyn: Thanks, yes I know I need a beta don't I? oh suppose I should start looking, Keep R&R

GreenPeppermints: Thanks you and I will, Keep On R&R

Monica: Aw thank you and I will write more chapters as long as people review that is. Keep on R&R

Me: Thanks and you do realise you review the same thing three times but oh well…shows you care. Keep on R&R

CarahEmber: Aw I hurt you!!! I here by promise I will get a beta!!!! Yep you got all the names right lol. Thanks and keep on R&R

Sue: Is Lily going to lose her virginity to James??? Hmmm how do you know she hasn't already lost it? Lol There is so many possibilities I am afraid you are going to have to read to find out! Thanks and keep on R&R

Anonymous: I completely agree thanks

Travelledtheworldandthesevenseas: I know I know my spelling and grammar is complete crap. Thanks and keep on R&R

Frank-36: I am going to get them together soon I think? Keep on R&R and thanks

SiriusLivesOn: Wow long review and yes I completely agree with your name, I hope Harry becomes like Sirius that would be so funny to see him with all the girls. But yeah of track, Will Lily and James stay together?? Who knows remember it is sixth year so there can always be a sequel? Thanks and R&R

Psychopenguin: I always imaged James as a heartthrob! Thanks and keep on R&R

BeastGirl7492: Yes die ratboy!!! Thanks and keep on R&R

Ok that's over and done with! Nah only joking i love responding to my reviewers, it's so fun! If I forgot you I am soo sorry but reviews have taken up more than 2 pages!!

You all know what happened last time, if not go back a chapter and read the last thing so you can get into it! Ok next chapter

* * *

**Continued**  
**

* * *

In The 6th Year Boys Dormitory**

James was busy lying in his bed with his hands behind his head, when Sirius and Remus walked in holding a large chest. James still didn't remove himself from the bed when Sirius and Remus dumped the trunk next to his bed.

"Oi Prongs!" Sirius shouted right next to James ear

"What no need to shout!" James shouted back

"Oh yeah no need to shout", Remus muttered

James looked at the trunk that had been put next to his bed and he recognized it straight away.

"Padfoot, Mooney what are you doing with this trunk?" James asked suspiciously

"Well since you are doing your little game on Virgin Lily we decided you need all the rules," Padfoot announced, "So we dug, literally, up this trunk we buried in second year"

Sirius sat down on the floor next to the trunk and flipped it open. Inside was papers with all the times any of them Maunders used the 'Plan To Get Laid' it was mostly James or Sirius who used it.

Sirius started to look through it looking for a piece of paper, finaly he found it he gave it too James

"Oh no not this" James exclaimed, the paper James was holding was the rules:

**

* * *

The Rules:**

**1. Can't be used for over 3 months**

**2. No more than 3 rejections**

**3. Always have a alibi**

**4. Never leave Evidence around**

**5. When kissing keep eyes open**

**6. And Most Important- NEVER FALLING IN LOVE**!

* * *

"Remind me who came up with these rules?" James asked

"Oh that would be Mooney always the worrier" Sirius replied patting Remus on the head as if he was a dog,

Remus looked at Sirius and walked out the room muttering about flee invested dogs

"You know Prongie I think you should look over those rules and the rest because by the way you were staring at Evans it seems that you are breaking number 6" Sirius said as he walked out of the room

James was alone in the room thinking about what Sirius had just said he wasn't going to fall for Evans no matter what.

* * *

Darren Camps wasn't your normal 16-year-old boy for one his one and only friend was a girl, he didn't like the company of boys at all.

He was best friends will Lily Evans, no one really knew much about him other than his name was Darren and he was supposedly gay? Where anyone had gotten that idea from he never knew, just because he didn't have a girlfriend didn't mean he was GAY. In all respects he was straight and completely in love with…his best friend Lily Evans. In no way big or small was he going to allow Lily and James to be together and he had an idea this idea was "Carly Johnson"

"What do you want camps?" Carly asked as she applied her second layer or makeup

"Help" Darren answered simply and sat next to Carly

"With what Camps!" Carly asked once more this time a bit more irritated

"Two words for you: James Potter" Darren whispered into Carly's ear.

Carly turned around and looked at Darren, "Well, How may I help you?"

Carly patted her bed as in to tell Darren to sit down and that night they ahd a long chat.

* * *

Lily Evans was once again in the Hogwarts Library studying for a test in DADA that the teacher had set, Lily suspected she was the only one actually revising for it, she was just getting into studying when someone sat down next to her and started to stare.

"Can I help you James?" Lily asked without looking away from her book

"Well…wait how did you know it was me?" James asked

"You have been staring at me for the last 5 years I know when its you James" Lily muttered as she turned the next page

"Hmm Yes well…. as I was saying what are you doing this weekend?" James asked shifting up to sit nearer to Lily

"Nothing why?" Lily set down the book and saw James had moved from his original seat, _what is he up to?_

"As I am doing nothing and you are doing nothing, we should go on a date" James said as if it was the simple answer, Lily looked and James and couldn't help but well laugh

"Oh please –she laughed- don't tell me the only reason you are trying to be my friend is too go out with me?" Lily asked as a joke then she caught on, "You did didn't you?- she slammed down the book- I cannot believe you James just when I though you had deflated your head" Lily raised her hand and it made contact with James's cheek.

As Lily stormed out of the library James just watched her go and said silently to him self _that's one rejection._ James picked up his books and went to revise his plan.

Meanwhile behind a bookshelf three boys were planning trouble big trouble that would affect James and Lily.

"Looks like Prongs is in trouble" Padfoot whispered

"Shhhh you saw how they looked at each other now remember the plan?" Mooney asked

"Yes I do god you told me it what seven times" Padfoot replied then yawned

"I don't know what to do" Wormtail piped up

"Oh god Wormtail all you have to do is open the room we gave you the simplest Job so your small mind could understand" Padfoot stressed

"Oh" That was all Wormtail said

"Look at the minger!!!" Sirius shouted pointing at one of his cousins

"Why Sirius?" Remus asked

"Less questions more running!" Sirius shouted as he ran from the Library with Remus following and a blackhead girl running after them waving her wand.

_Ohhh its good to be a Maunders _both boys though

* * *

DONE!!! Ok important ANWanted 

**A beta who will be able to reply to be within a few days excellent spelling and grammar willing to put up with me. If you are interested please leave a review with your address and name thanks **

**Wanted**

**I need a stalker for Sirius Black; if you would like to be it, leave your details in a review thanks bye**

**As someone pointing out to me in a review I want 10reviews or no chapter 5 :D Till next time…**

**Bye!!!**

**Kate-Lily & Ollie **


	5. An Outtake On Stalker and Werewolf!

Virgin Lily

Chapter 5: An Out Take On Stalker! And New Found Respect

Hey everyone guess what I have a part-time beat (_Yeah me well until she gets someone else who is remotely any good at spellings and all that crap! SO LEAVE YOU EMAIL ADDY did you know that they actually don't come up! So use spaces!) __Does a freaky dance _I can hear you all cheering now…. All my thanks to the reviewers

Bye

Kate-Lily Mwah

**

* * *

Last Time**

"Looks like Prongs is in trouble" Padfoot whispered

"Shhhh you saw how they looked at each other now remember the plan?" Mooney asked

"Yes I do god you told me it what seven times" Padfoot replied then yawned

"I don't know what to do" Wormtail piped up

"Oh god Wormtail all you have to do is open the room we gave you the simplest Job so your small mind could understand" Padfoot stressed

"Oh" That was all Wormtail said

"Look at the minger!" Sirius shouted pointing at one of his cousins

"Why Sirius?" Remus asked

"Less questions more running!" Sirius shouted as he ran from the Library with Remus following and a blackhead girl running after them waving her wand.

_Ohhh its good to be a Maunders _both boys though

* * *

Continued 

"So then Remus and Sirius ran off with one of Sirius cousins running after them" A women in her mid-30's finished, she had wavy naturally wavy auburn hair, which reaches just past her shoulders. She was telling a story to some children from Hogwarts in the Griffendor common room, her name was "Samantha Reyes" or to her students Professor Reyes, she was of course telling the story of Virgin Lily. It was well known story of course, even known she didn't play a big part in rather Lily or James's life she knew the story.

"So what happened next?" An interested Hermione Granger asked

"I am getting to that, I just need to remember it was such a long time ago" Professor Reyes sighed.

All the Griffendor students were interested in this story well all except one, Harry Potter. He wasn't the bit interested by the looks of it he was sitting near the window seal reading a defence book, who could really blame the poor kid he had lost everyone of importance to him, His father his mother and Sirius. All he had left was Remus and he was at the moment in the hospital wing.

The reason Professor Reyes was in the Common Room was because death eaters had somehow gotten through the wards of Hogwarts, and each professor had been assigned to do something or another. Professor Reyes was told to look after the children of Griffendor, while Dumbledore contacted the Ministry as well as get rid of the dead bodies, which littered the halls of "peaceful Hogwarts".

The story of Virgin Lily was not the best story to tell the common room but it was the only one she could remember, of course she had changed the names for the sake of Harry.

As Professor Reyes she saw out of the corner of her eye that Harry was very interested in the story for he hadn't turn the page for the last 20 minutes.

* * *

Lily refused flat out to talk to James and for some reason every time Sirius saw James talking to her he made a comment about quaffles, it was annoying.

Lily hated James Potter again, but however this all changed when she heard a conversation that changed her mind about a certain James Potter. _(Professor Professor what happens? Shhhhhhhhhhhhh)_

"So Prongs its full moon tonight and of course I have detention with Filch so I'm going to be late k?" Sirius asked a sleepy James

"'Course paddy" James relied with a yawn

"Wassup with you?" Sirius asked while packing his bag inside he put dungbombs

"Tired, besides I am trying to get Lily to talk to me again but it isn't working, in case you haven't noticed" James answered back

"Who hasn't noticed" Sirius muttered

Lily backed away from the door what was they going on about a full moon for? The only thing Lily though about with moon was werewolf. She continued to listen careful.

"So where should we meet this time?" James asked

"Last time Flinch nearly caught me so I suppose someone new how about you meet me at about 9 on the outskirts of the forest?" Sirius asked as he stood up

"Yeah" James answered simply he was about to talk again but when he looked up Sirius was gone.

Lily, still standing outside, decided there and then she was going to go to the outskirts of the forest at 9 and follow James and Sirius, well it wasn't her fault she was born nosey.

That night at 9 on the dot Lily had arrived on the outskirts of the forest waiting for Sirius to arrive as she had already seen James he was leaning against a great oak looking nervous. He kept looking around for Sirius, at first lily though James would be a werewolf then she mentally slapped her self and though the moon is out so he can't be. Sirius arrived and the fun began.

(a.n. - I was going to leave it there but then I though nahhhh I'll make it longer)

Both Sirius and James were worried about leaving peter alone with werewolf Remus after all Remus had tried to eat peter one…twice…. ok maybe about 10, as they reached the womping willow Lily stopped and watched James and Sirius actually approach the willow and it stopped?Lily kept on watching them. Then they were gone. Lily saw the willow was still not moving just in caseit was standing still she threw a rock at the branch and it still didn't move.

Lily Evans was entering the lair of a werewolf and she didn't even know. As she walked into the house she recognised it was the house that everyone talked about (a.n-**I have completely forgotten the name of the house I know me stupid**)(b.n- _Nordo i!)_she walked up the stairs it was as if they were creaming madly.

Lily reached a room with the door completely missing the top half and it had scratch marks down them as Lily opened the bottom part of the door something pouched on her.

(A.n- am I going to leave it? lol nope)

It was a great big black dog he was barking like mad and pushing her out of the door. That when it happen an enormous werewolf came out of no where and jumped at lily but was knocked back by a stag. Lily was completely in shock. She was in a haunted house. With a werewolf, a stag and a dog! What the fuck was going on? Lily watched the werewolf come near her again this time she remain completely and utterly still the werewolf circled her sniffing the air around her. Then it stopped; it started to snarl at lily. She closed her eyes waiting for the worse to happen, but it didn't instead the werewolf licked her hand.

The stag stood back watching the werewolf licking Lily's hand he wondered if he should approach or just stay back, the dog beside him walked up to lily and nudged her she laughed and bent down to scratch him behind the ear, Lily looked up and saw the stag she smiled at it and whispered softly "I'm not going to hurt you"

James stood back and transformed he didn't know why he did it, but when he did he didn't regret it at all.

As lily looked at the stag she saw it transform into no other than James, beside her the dog transformed into Sirius the werewolf however started to snarl at Sirius as the werewolf had never smelt Sirius as a human so as soon as he transformed he went back to being a dog.

However James just looked at lily. She did the most unexpected thing ever she slapped him?

**to be continued….**

**Is that long enough? Thank you for your reviews everyone! I love each and every one of you! **_Kit- Remember she wants 10 reviews but she thinks it's too much so I am saying it instead! _**Shush please ignore her! Anyways remember if you press that button on the left hand corner you will get a chocolate bar! **

**Love**

**Kate-Lily **

_(Don't forget meee Kitty!) _

**Also i sent an email to "Stargoddess127" about betaing so check ya email darling **


	6. They Didn't Did They?

**Virgin Lily**

**Chapter Six: They Didn't Did They?**

**By: KittyKattyBoo LillyTillyBoo**

Author Note:  
Lils is really ill at the moment she isn't aloud of bed. Therefore she has written the whole chapter out (isn't that sweet?) and I am typing it out on my computer with of course corrections. So anyways I am not sure whom to thank but this chapter is dedicated to the 100th reviewer, Kuonra.

SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES! I HAVE NO SPELLCHECK! AND THE BETA ADRESS IS UNKNOWN TO ME, WHEN I FIND IT I WILL RE-POST IT!

**

* * *

In the last chapter:**

* * *

Lily followed James and Sirius to the Shrieking Shack

Meet Remus the werewolf

Slapped James (lol)

* * *

**Continued:**

* * *

James was shocked. Lily was mad. Sirius was amazed. Peter was wincing. Remus was erm being a werewolf.

"How dare you!" Lily shouted at a shell shocked James "Tricking me into thinking my life was in danger. You sad excuse for a man no sorry a boy!"

"Lily, this is not a trick" James whispered, looking behind him he saw Remus was getting angry.

"Yeah right James. Sirius you can come out and you peter" Lily said she turned around to see the werewolf "And you Remus"

"Lily I mean it Remus is a werewolf," James started " Me, Sirius –nodding at Sirius, and Peter –nodding at the rat on the bed- all found out in second year and we became Animagus for Remus."

"Oh" Was all Lily said for a few minutes, so many thoughts were swimming through her head; she didn't know what to do. She was in the shrieking shack with a werewolf!

"Lily I suggest you get out of here before Remus gets annoyed," James motioned with his head towards the snarling werewolf at the door.

"Yes I should," Lily was lost for words "Bye." Before anyone could answer she was gone, she rushed out of the opening, as soon as she was out she did something she hadn't done in years, She cried.

Yes, Lily Evans actually cried it was uncommon for a student to catch Lily Evans cry. She couldn't believe it, she had been so nasty towards James she had always though that if the opportune moment came he would leave his friends, but it seemed, she had completely under estimated him. He was loyal, so loyal that he became an Animagus for his fellow Marauder. He was brave enough to face a werewolf once a month. He was a true Griffendor through and through.

Lily started to walk towards the castle she kept thinking back to the shrieking shack she couldn't believe it Remus was a werewolf, she had always suspected something was going on with him. But a werewolf was not what she would have guessed.

Before she knew what was happening Lily was back in the Griffendor common room, she looked around to find no one was still awake.

Lily had finally realised that she was tired so she retired to bed her thoughts being on a certain Animagus.

* * *

**3am In The Morning**

* * *

James as still asleep when an uninvited guest sneaked into the 6th year boys dorms, the uninvited visitor couldn't sleep due to incidents that had happened a few hours ago. (B.n: I wonder who that is hmmm? lol) James Potter was blissfully sleeping when a small figure jump onto his bed and shook him awake

"Whoa…" James woke up with a jump he reached out for his glasses and when he saw who was sitting on his bed he was beyond surprised, "LILY!"

"Shhhhh do you want to wake up everyone?" Lily put her hand over James month, "Now you are properly wondering what I am doing here yes?" Lily moved her hand away from James's month and waited for an answer

"Well yes," He started "Even though this is my dream to have you in my bed."

"Ok please don't interrupt me, I felt bad about this evening I mean I slapped you for no reason, and also I wanted to say that I think we should you know try to be friends?" Lily said all in one go.

"Sure, I would love to" Was James answer. _Yes! She likes me…I mean yes I am going to win the bet _

"Well I think we should know a few things about each other don't you think?" Lily asked

"Yeah ok, Family?" James asked

"Mum- Jane Dad- Daniel and Sister-Petunia. You?"

"Only child Mum- Lisa Dad- Dimitri" (b.n- I love that name!)

"Favourite colour?"

"Red and Gold"

"Wonder why-James laughed at Lily- Green and Silver!"

The questions carried on throughout the night Lily found out her and James had quite a lot in common, for example they both loved the winter best out of all the seasons for the snow. It carried out till 6am at that time Lily went back to bed for a full hours sleep before class. It appeared to James that this game he was playing with Lily was going to be ended sooner than expected.

* * *

**Out-Take**

* * *

"That is so sweet he is falling in love with her." one Hermione Granger sighed with the rest of the girls, while the boys laughed.

"Yes I suppose it is sweet, but not all fairy tales have a happy ending." Professor Reyes relied

"How do you know this story?" one 7th year girl asked

"Well this story is well known to few people, I was in the 6th year when this happened I remember every detail, it was known as the Virgin Mary Story, well anyways on with the story, Now where was I?"

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

After an hour sleep, James and Lily were both in the great hall trying, and not succeeding in staying awake, because Sirius was sooo smart (kit- ok I admit I added that because Sirius is funny and great!) he noticed that both Lily and James were tired, Because Sirius was well Sirius he put 2 and 2 together and got 5. He automatically assumed James and Lily had done something together like…Sex!

"So Prongs you look tired and so does Evans?" Sirius batted his eyelashes in James's direction

"Yeah we were talking last-Yawn-Night till 6" James mumbled without knowing

"You were having sex?" Sirius whispered

"Yeah Sirius what ever you say" James managed to say before falling asleep on the table.

Sirius did the worse thing ever he shouted "LILY AND JAMES HAD SEX!"

Every single head turned towards the two in question who were both fast asleep, during to only 1-hour sleep.

* * *

**Ok done! I went to see Lils today and she has been taken to hospital with kidney infection. So more reviews to make her happy people! I have read some or her reviews and I would like to say she has no access to any of her books at this chapter so, ignore the mistakes. Unless her Lovely Beta (Yes she final got one!) Can change them Anyways I say about 10 reviews!**

**Love,**

**Lils (Written By)**

**Kitty (Typed Up By)**


	7. Statements

Virgin Lily 

Chapter 7: Statements!

_I am back I am sure you all missed me, I can hear you all now. So anyways sorry I wasn't able to update as much but I am sure Kit filled you all in, lol. So anyways on with the story its sort of funny (well I think it is)._

_Love  
Lils _

_XxX_

**

* * *

Continued**

PM- Professor McGonagall

SB- Sirius Black

JP- James Potter

LE- Lily Evans

* * *

Sirius's Statement

* * *

PM- this statement is about the incident that occurred in the great hall, during breakfast today, time 4:01.

SB- Minnie I think you've lost it  
PM- Black! Do not call me Minnie and this is like a recorder  
SB- a what?  
PM- it's a muggle device that records voices  
SB- so my voice is being recorded  
PM- No Black  
SB- But you just said it was, unless you're lying to me? Now Minnie  
PM- Do Not Call Me Minnie! And it's called a self-writing scroll  
SB- No but you called it a Recorder thingy, or is that a nickname for it, or are you trying to confuse me or you knew I would figure all this out and this is all to make me confess to something I didn't do!  
PM- Mr. Black that is completely and utter crap!  
SB- Professor shocked voice you shouldn't be swearing!  
PM- MR BLACK! I would like to get on with this interview  
SB- Ok Minnie Shot!  
PM- Black I'm warning you…  
SB- Ok Ok can this be over by…4:31, because I have a date with this girl and she has the biggest..  
PM- Black why did James Potter attack you?  
SB- because he fancies me  
PM- Mr Black  
SB- OKOK its because PronJames climbed into my bed last night and he tried to shove his.  
PM- BLACK GET OUT NOW!  
SB- Innocent voice what did I do?  
PM- GET OUT NOW AND DETENTION TOMORROW WITH ME!  
SB- Its not my fault everyone fancies me  
-PM Drags SB by the collar out the door-

* * *

James's Statement

* * *

PM- this statement is about the incident that occurred, during breakfast, in the great hall. Time 4:31pm

JP- Cool, Sirius told me about this recorder thing we learnt about those in Muggle Studies but they had more wires…

PM-Potter shut up and tell me what happened in the hall

JP- Sirius was being annoying by rubbing his foot on my leg and I told him to stop but he wouldn't…

PM- Potter I am warning you, I had this same story from black and…

JP- WHAT he is saying I am gay when he likes to watch Remus in the shower

PM- Potter…

JP- and don't get me start on his music he likes he sings along to some muggle singer Britney Spears I think it is

PM- Potter

JP- and then he even does the dances

PM- POTTER TELL ME THE TRUTH NOW!

JP- now Minnie stress is a killer

PM- Potter I am warning you

JP- okok the real reason is because Sirius was rubbing my leg and he kept getting higher if it was Lily I wouldn't have minded…

PM-Potter!

JP- And I have no idea why Lilly got involved I think its because she was jealous that Sirius was rubbing my leg and not her...

PM- Potter thank you, you can go.

JP- But I am not finished

PM- As you want to spend so much time with me you can also join Mr. Black in detention now get out of my room before I strangle you.

JP- Minnie….

PM- OUT!

James Potter walks out of Classroom rejected-

Lily Statement

PM- this statement is about the incident that occurred, during breakfast, in the great hall. Time 5:00pm

LE- Professor….

PM- Tell Me All the details of what happened this morning Miss Evans

LE- Professor well I was at the table today and all of a sudden Black shouted that James and myself had, had sex, which would never happen.

PM- At last the truths go on!

LE- Well James heard it and jumped at Sirius and well ended up catching his foot on the table and a drink went over Frank Longbottom and he jumped back, crashed into a 5th year Hufflepuffs who fell onto a Ravenclaw they ended up fighting. And the rest you saw what happened  
PM- so where were you in all this?

LE- ER…

PM- Miss Evans

LE- I was helping James with Sirius  
PM- Well this only means Detention with Sirius and James Miss Evans

LE- Ok professor

PM- You may leave

* * *

Finished, I know it was properly crap but I have a bit of writer's block and well this is all I could come up with. Anyways review answers

* * *

**Kuonra:** Everyone should feel special, and you were the 100th so you know lol anyways thanks and keep on R&R

**Genelle-** I am afraid Lily heart will be broken but I am sap for happy ending in the end :D Thanks and keep on R&R

**hpjsr**- lol hope you enjoyed the chapter thanks n keep on R&R

**Lilly**- I did try is this good enough? lol Thanks n keep on R&R

**summeR's Girl-** I am much better thanks and keep on R&R

**Bananabrain94**- I no it can be confusing but just ignore it and that's just Sirius sweet and innocent one minute then the spawn on the devil the next

**Psychopenguin**- I feel much better thanks! Sirius just jumps to conclusions all the time but that's why I love him :D lol thank and keep on R&R

**Holy Cross Baby**- now that would be telling :D keep on reading THANKS

**zippyfox**- she is, lol but don't say I said that her ego is bad enough as it is lol jks thanks and keep o R&R

**lilbird**- that's you opinion but the reason I have so many reviews maybe is because some people actually like my stories. Not as if I am forcing you to read it so..

**Bella-Cissa**- Glad you laughed at that I was laughing as I wrote it the nurses though I was nutty

**LOTRFREAK77**- Thanks for the offer I might take you up on that keep on R&R

**Emilyp**- I never though of it that way I suppose your right, but then again James was dead tired so he couldn't be blamed either oh lets just blame it on Peter! Keep on R&R

**SiriusLivesOn**- lol female version of Sirius then? Lol yeah then again I would have done the same thing actually I shouted that my mate was pregnant as a joke and the teacher took it seriously. Keep on R&R

**Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd**- Ahhhhh you two some of my fav writers:D I am much bettttteerrrrr aren't you happy: D:D:D:D

**Sorry if I missed you if I did I love you still and you get cookies or chocolate you chose **

**You know Rupert Grint how old is he? I need to know? And how old is Daniel Radcliff?**


	8. Detention In The Forest

**Virgin Lily**

**Chapter 8: Detention in the Forest**

Authors Note:

Hello

I had some lovely reviews as always! I don't think I had any bad ones; if I did I ignored them. :D Anyways Sorry I haven't updated in a while, sort of got busy. (Kitty dancing in background), I suppose I should explain, well she got a boyfriend! And guess who it is? MY BROTHER! I'll spare you the details! Oh and at the end there is a note from Kitty

Anyways thank you too all the reviewers good or bad on whatever anyways on with the story. WOW 30 reviews for one chapter! KOOL!

* * *

**WANTED**

* * *

A beta, my original one is not responding to my emails so I need one who will get my chapter back to me within 4 days. If so leave an anonymous review with your email. Thanks!

* * *

Detention with Hagrid was never that bad, actually it was just like a normal visit to Hagrid, well for James and Sirius but however this time they had Lily Evans and she was completely and utterly frighten of the forest, in comes the jealous Darren Camps with a little plan up his sleave.

Lily Evans was in shocked she had never before gotten detention, but because of James and that stupid boy Sirius she had detention and worse it was detention in that damn forest!

The night of the detention Lily was waiting downstairs in the common room, for none other than James Potter. The only reason she was wanting for him was because she didn't want to go down to Hagrid's home on her own. As she waited she kept looking at the clock, James was already 10 minutes late, and she was going to kill him. As the clock struck 7:00pm James Potter came running down the stairs, with Sirius following closely behind him.

"About time" Lily mumbled to herself.

"Sorry we had to sort out a few things" Sirius replied with a sly smile on his face.

"What kind of 'things'?" Lily asked worried about what those two were up to.

"It doesn't matter, Evans" Sirius said as he walked out of the room.

As James and Lily walked behind Sirius, they struck up a conversation well actually, James struck up a conversation.

"Sorry, Lily" James whispered.

"About what? Getting me detention because of your retarded friend" Lily whispered furously.

"That's why I am saying sorry for Sirius being well Sirius, how else can I prove that I a sorry?" James asked back just as annoyed.

"You can promise me that you will never get me detention again?" Lily whispered back.

"Fine, I promise never to get you detention"

James smiled at Lily and set his eyes ahead of him, as they walked through the halls of hogwarts they came to the entrance to the outdoors.

It was a clear night and you were able to see the stars above you, of course none of the three teenages really cared all they cared about was getting over with the detention and gettting back into there comfortable and war beds. Well that's how Lily was feeling.

* * *

Meanwhile at the edge of the forest there two teenagers, one boy by the name of Darren, one girl by the name of Carly.

"Did you bring what I told you?" Carly asked Darren.

"Yes I got the Boggart from the DADA room" Darren pulled out a small box that had been shrunk.

"And you are sure that her fear is still the same?" Carly asked.

"Yes, and when it comes out I will go in and save her, right?" Darren asked unsurely.

"For the last time. YES!" Carly shouted at Darren.

"Come on then lets find a place where we can see but not be seen" Darren said while moving into the forest.

"Yes, Yes" Carly whispered following Darren into the forest, with a wicked smile on her face.

* * *

Lily, James and Sirius all arrived at Hagrid's cottage just in time for the detention. When they knocked on the door, there was a loud bark and a voice shouting "Alrigh', Alrigh', I'm comin'"

When the door was open Hagrid came out with Fang, when he saw James and Sirius he smiled broadly at them, (A.N-I can't use the speech that JK uses for Hagrid so I am using normal language.).

"Hello James, Sirius and….i am afriad I don't know your name" Hagrid smiled shyly.

James answered "Hagrid this is Lily Evans".

"Oh, I see well them boys, and girl, we have to get into partners. James you and go with this little lady, and Sirius your with me and fang, if anything is wrong just shot up red sparks" Hagrid started to walk into the forest the three teenagers followed.

"Now we are looking for a certain plant for professor sprout, it's called the blood mushroom, just collected the up and head back here when you're finished shoot up green sparks." Hagrid turned around and handed Lily a basket for the mushrooms, he took off with Sirius.

"Come on Lily you're lagging behind!" James shouted out behind him.

"Well I am sorry but I don't go running through forests daily!" Lily shouted back.

James looked back and saw Lily was climbing over a tree log that had fallen, she looked funny she was holding on to the basket with the blood mushroom inside them. As Lily caught up with James she looked at him and said "Let's get going then".

James started to walk behind Lily as he did he looked at her hips they were swaying side to side, sort of hypnotic. As he walked through the forest he couldn't help but feel he was being watched.

Carly and Darrren had found James and Lily walking through the forest together; Carly was holding the box at arms length as if it had a dieseaes, which was catching.

As Lily and James came to an opening, James fell down on a log and put hid feet up while Lily was looking around fro Blood Mushrooms.

Darren and Carly set the box on the floor and un-shrunk it, as they did they unlocked the box and out came something or someone?

Lily felt like she was being watched, but when she looked up, she saw something that made her scream! As she did James ran over to her and saw what she was looking at, it was two bodies of a women and a man, when James saw it he pulled Lily away and hid her face into his shoulder. However when James looked at it, it changed and this time it changed into his worst fear. It was a boggart! James quickly whipped out his wand and said "riddikulus" instead of being James's worst fear it was flowers, James quickly transfigured a stone into a box which he bannished the boggart into.

James looked at Lily she had her arms around James's torso and was crying on her shoulder, she was muttering "I don't want to see it again". James didn't ask any question he just held Lily for a little while.

Darren was fuming, it wasn't supposed to happen like that, and he was supposed to save Lily not that stupid arse Potter! He was really mad he wanted to punch something! He wanted to hurt someone! Lily was his! Not Potter's and he was going to get her one way or another!

James sent up red sparks within a few minutes Hagrid came through the clearing and found James Potter hugging a crying Lily Evans. One look on James face was obivious to anyone not to ask any questions just get them out of there.

* * *

Well…..What do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it average? Should I continue? Should I forget it? Well any comments are welcomed. Please leave a review.

For my next chapter to be posted I would like at least 20 reviews :D

Lily xoxo

p.s- congratulation the the prince of wales getting married to camilla parker bowles!

**Kitty's Note**

Well as you know I posted by firest fan-fiction all I wanted to say was THANKS TO EVERYOEN WHO REVIEWD! THANK YOU!

Bye!


	9. First Kiss, Second Slap

**Virgin Lily**

**Chapter 9: First Kiss, Second Slap.**

Lets start with the sorry's, ok sorry I haven't updated in ages and ages, I have no reason accept that I had no idea what to write. But thanks to my mate Mark and Lizzie I got a good idea! Yay! So thanks to the wonderful reveiwers, and even the bad ones. If I had any lol!

Everyone Thank Becki and Nicole!

Insert Line-

As James took Lily back upto the school, her body was pressed against James's side, she was muttering words he couldn't comprehed and tears where pouring out of her eyes. James walked a bit faster, instead of heading towards the infermary liked told to do, he heading towards "The Room of Requirement."

Darren wasn't in the happiest of moods, and Carly could tell by the way he was storming back towards the common room. And also by how tightly he was holding Carly's hand; he was hurting her.

James and Lily were both sitting in "The Room of Requirement" which was decorated just like the common room accept smaller, Lily hadnt said anything in the last 10 minutes she just sat there with her head on James's shoulder, James was stroking Lily hair as if to calm her down.

"What was your boggart?" Lily asked all of a sudden.

"Oh it was nothing just something from my past" James muttered.

"Oh, d…did you see m…mine?" Lily asked unsurely

"Yes," James started "but you don't have to talk about it".

"No I need to" Lily said confidently.

"No you don't" James quitely said.

"It was my parents and sister", Lily whispered "they were killed in June, by Voldermont, I was out with my other sister, my older one, we came home and they were just lying there, dead".

James didn't know what to say, what was he suppose to say? He had no idea of what to do, but Lily kept on talking.

"When you started paying me attention as only a friend I thought that it was a joke or even a bet" James looked away from Lily and continued to listen carefully "but then when you saved me tonight I saw you in a different light."

Lily looked James straight in the eye as she said the last sentence. She felt something that she didn't normally feel when she was at least 10 feet from him; she was felt as if she had butterflys fluttering around in her stomach and she couldn't help it.

James looked at Lily closely, he noticed she had freckles along the brigde of her nose and just a few on her cheeks, her eyes were large and a beautiful colour of green, she had a button nose and her mouth was the most amazing feature of her face; her lips full and plump. They were begging to be kissed.

Lily leaned forward, James leaned forward. Just before they were about to kiss James stopped his action and took a look at Lily. She had her eyes closed softly and her lips where waiting for him; this is what he had wanted since his first year. He took one last look before claiming Lily's lips with his own.

Lily couldn't believe it she was kissing James Potter! And she loved it!

James was in heaven. He was kissing his dream girl, the girl he had been after since first year. This is was bliss.

Neither one of them could remember who actually took the kiss a step futher, but who it was didn't matter because neither one fought against it. Instead they were pulling each other closer.

It was James who broke away first.

"Well." Lily was the first to speak. The remained very close to each other.

"Er that was unexspected" James said, unsure of what Lily was going to do.

"Yes, but it was good" Lily added with a seductive smile.

"Yeah, I agree but I need another erm try to see if it's true or not" James leaned back to Lily, as he did Lily pulled his collar to pull him down to her level. They continued to kiss like before, however this time Lily was more in control than James.

After a few minutes Lily pulled away suddenly looked at James with wide eyes and slapped James hard and ran out of the room.

James was more confused than he had ever been. One moment he was snogging Lily the next he was being fucking slapped. He was fucking confused and annoyed as well.

As James started to walk out of the room, he stopped, suddenly the room became dark and the door opened with a loud bang! And in walked Darren and Carly. James hid himself in the shadows. He had every intentions of walking out of the room, however, he soon became interested when he heard Darren complaining about how the boggart didn't work and how "That Idiot Potter" had saved her instead of himself.

James had to run out of the room he had to tell Lily of their next plan!

Dun Dun Dun lol you know I do love my reveiws, I know this chapter was short but I couldn't actually think of anything! Hope this is alright for now, however I do have a ENDING lol not useful when your only half way throught the story, lol. Anyways off to the Beta!

Love

Lil! (kit has gone on holiday )

Becki


	10. Mixed Feelings And Potions

**Virgin Lily **

**Chapter 10: Mixed Feelings and Potions **

Now this is a quick update or what? Well considering I have now left school and I have some time on my hands. For now that is… anyways last chapter I had quite a lot of flames so far my writing has been called and I quote "Horse Shit", so anyways thank you for those who liked the last chapter. Thanks to Becki ( BETA)

Lily!

XOX

* * *

She had no idea why she had slapped James but the one thing she did know was that she enjoyed that kiss more than anything. She tried to forget the feeling of what his lips felt like against hers but it was no hope, she felt like kicking herself for slapping James he had been so kind to her, he was trying to make amends for the last five years. But then again why had it come on so quickly, how did he know what to do and when? All these unanswered questions were giving Lily a headache. She walked downstairs to the common room, to find Darren sitting on the sofa reading, which was an unusual thing to be seen.

"Quick someone get me a chair, Darren is read?" Lily said jokily.

Darren looked up to see who was talking when he saw it was Lily he smiled and replied back "I was waiting for you actually".

"Oh and why is that?" Lily dropped herself next to Darren.

"I wanted to ask you…if…. you wanted to…. go" Darren said to say, Lily was thinking the worse that he was going to ask her out, "to the kitchens I missed dinner".

"Love to" Lily sighed in happiness that he didn't ask her the question she dreaded to hear.

Darren's plan was going just as he wanted it, and James "Idiot" Potter was nowhere to be seen. Lily and Darren made their way to the kitchen, with Lily unaware she was heading into Darren's trap.

James Potter run into the common room and looked around to find only some 1st years studying, he rushed up to the boy's dorm, Darren wasn't there. He ran back into the common room, and went over to the 1st and asked "Have any of you seen a girl about this tall- he held his hand to about his nose- with red hair?"

"Yeah she just went outside with some guy, they mentioned going to the kitchens," a young boy said without looking up at James.

"Ok thanks!" James shouted as he ran out of the common room, towards the kitchen, completely forgetting that he had an invisibility cloak and a map telling him where everyone was.

When Lily and Darren arrived in the kitchen, they were greeted by serval Houseelfs more than happy to help them, Lily being a frequent visitor to the kitchen asked the only elf that she knew personal, Jenny.

"Can we please have some sandwiches?" Lily asked politely.

"And some tea" Darren asked.

As the elf's went off and got what Lily and Darren asked for, they both sitted themselves down on a little table and waited for the food. Lily could tell something was bothering Darren. But she was going to pursed what it was she knew how bad his temper could be.

As the tea arrived, Darren said to Lily "Can you ask one of them to get some sugar, I don't get on with houseelfs for some reason?"

When Lily turned around to ask, Darren pulled a vile out of his pocket and poured it into Lily's cup, as she turned around again this time with the sugar, Darren started a conversation

"So Lily, anything been happening with Potter?" Darren asked with fake interest.

"No, why do you ask?" Lily asked scared that he had seen them kissing.

"No reason just making sure than he takes care off you, you should drink your tea Lily or else it will get cold." Darren said with a warm smile.

Lily drank some of the tea as she did, Darren was getting ready to do what he wanted to do in a long while, after all she had just drank memory potion.

Lily looked back at Darren with a confused look on her face, Darren did what he had planned he took Lily into his arms and kissed her.

Lily didn't know what was going on, she couldn't even remember where she was and who with all she remembered was kissing someone before, she though that she and Darren had been kissing before, so she decided to kiss him back and see if it had the same feeling that it had before.

Darren was having the time of his life, he was kissing the girl he had fancied for the last year and a half, and she was kissing him back. He had her now he had Lily Evans!

James made his way to the kitchen, as he tickled the pear (a.n- is that right?) in the painting, he was hoping it wasn't too late to stop Darren from slipping that potion into Lily's drink. When he walked in he saw, Darren with his arms around Lily! James did the only thing that he could think to do, he took hold of Darren pulled him back and punched him straight in the nose.

Lily was confused this kiss wasn't the same as before, it was worse it felt like kissing a brother. She wanted to stop it, but he kept her body there.

Darren could feel Lily trying to pull away; there was no way he was going to let her go now. But all of a sudden he was being pulled back; all he saw was a fist connect to his face. And then he felt pain, and could taste blood.

James was fuming, at Darren and even Lily a little bit. He hated Darren for even trying to get Lily and he was mad a Lily for carrying on with the kiss.

Lily saw James and everything came back to her, it was James she was kissing earlier, not Darren her best mate. She saw that James was going after Darren again; she pulled James back and shouted

"That's enough! Stop James what is your problem!" Lily looked James straight into his eyes.

"My problem is that this thing –he pointed at Darren who was leaning against the table- planned all of this to get you to kiss him!" James shouted at Lily.

"Don't shout at me! And Darren has been my best friend since 1st year; he has never teased me about anything unlike you! So don't you dare accuse him of anything!" Lily shouted back at James.

James looked at Lily and said quietly "Fine don't believe me, but explain to me why were you kissing him?" James asked, he was so sure of himself that he though she would say nothing instead to his great horror Lily replied "Maybe I wanted to?"

James looked at Lily and laughed and said "Whatever Lily, when that potion has worn off then talk to me, oh and if you don't believe me check your cup" James walked out of the room and gave Darren a cold stare.

Lily stood in the middle of the room, because she wanted to prove to James that he had it all wrong about Darren, she picked up her cup and smelt it, to find that it smelled just like the memory potion that, they had learned to make in potion just two weeks ago Lily looked at Darren, then to the door. She walked out ignoring Darren's cries for her to come back.

* * *

Wow! Hope this is as bad, this time can I have 25 reviews. Otherwise I won't update THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED I LOVE YOU ALL!

Thank you,

Lils

XOX


	11. Sirius and Remus Chapter

**Virgin Lily**

**Chapter 11: Sirius And Remus Chapter **

Thank you to everyone who reviewed:

**Zippyfox: **_What else can you say about Darren? Yeah he kind of is stupid, but oh well makes a great person to write about. Thanks!_

**DeeCohan: **_Thanks!_

**Gazette: **_lol if you are willing to give me 25 reviews of the same thing its fine by me. Thanks!_

**Mrs.Poynter and Mrs. Judd: **_Daniel? I think you mean Darren? Lol Did I write Daniel instead of Darren? Oops if I did lol. Thanks_

**Greengrl: **_Yes I must admit heroic James is the best :P nice and yummy, don't worry funny enough I didn't get as much flamers for this chapter? Thanks!_

**Helen: **_Thanks you keep on reviewing _

**The Lady Luthien: **_I must admit both James and Darren are jerks, Darren for being well Darren and James for trying to get laid over a bet!. And I like James and Lily as well, one of my favourite couples, and who knows if they will get together? Jokes. Thanks!_

**MrS-SiRiUs-BlAcK: **_I though it was the pear but I was unsure. :D_

**AuRoR: **_I know my punctuation and spelling and all that is bad, im sorry, but thanks for pointing out the fact, and I will try and improve as much as I can._

**Poproxandcoke311: **_Thanks you very much:D I do love good reviews!_

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI: **_You know you want to finish that sentence lol I know what you mean though! Thanks!_

**LOTRFREAK77: **_Oh is this soon enough? Lol. Thanks!  
_**Mer: **_Thanks_

**simplyslow: **_That boy is more than stupid. Lol. Thanks!_

**SingdownthemoonHorselvr: **_Woah! This was one long review they are the best sorts, and yes it was worth 100 reviews as you said, I am happy that you like it again, out of interest what made you stop reading it? Darren Kill Him? Oh no he has a more important role in the story: D Worse than Draco? Is that possible if it is I have created a monster. _

_Well my name is Kate-Lily, don't ask my parents couldn't agree so gave me both, but I use Lily because it better, no offence if anyone's name is Kate, and you made me extra happy with you very long review. _

**Tap: **_Expected this chapter to be in your inbox :D lol Thanks!_

**Beastgurl7492: **_Thanks!_

**Mansts: **_Don't' worry just one form each person is good enough, and I am trying to make my updates once a week now, Thanks!_

**Hazeled eye marauder: **_Sirius and Remus will be making an appearance in this chapter actually, they are erm kind of causing havoc amongst James, Lily and Darren, actually Sirius is Remus is just going along with it._

**Hazy days: **_I know poor Lily and James, Thanks! _

**Headgirl13: **_Cute, romantic and little sick it sounds like me :D lol is this update soon enough?_

**Holy Cross Baby: **_Thanks you faithful reviewer._

**Shadowrayne: **_How is it odd? lol I am carrying on immediately. Thanks!_

**Natella: **_Thanks!_

**Lilly: **_I know I finished school in about four weeks! YAY Bring on Heat wave on Saturday! I think everyone hates Darren lol. Thanks  
_**Tins: PLEASE READ DEAR ANNOYMOUS REVEIWER NOTE.**

**Onewhoisweird: **_Awe you can make me blush lol thank you anyway. Love the name by the way its cool!_

**jAmE'S Lover 4eva: **_Oh nooooo why was it a dissapointment? Tell me please because it would really help I hope you like this update. Thanks!_

**Nothinrunlikeadeere: **_Thanks! Very much!_

_If I missed anyone I love you anyway!_

To the anonymous reviewer,

I don't mind you saying your opinion of my story but saying that I fake most of my reviews is another thing, I did not fake any of these reviews they have been willingly given by the readers of this story so hate the story, some love the story I a grateful for all of them. I believe that it is quite hard to be original on this site because there so many fans of Harry potter, and so little you can with it if you didn't notice there are over 10000 stories on this site. I do try to make myself original but it is quite hard, if anything in this is remotely like another one please tell who is is by, so I can check that it doesn't take the same turn as mine. Also I would rather you not flame because being an anonymous review I don't know weather or not you write stories yourself, not that I want to flame them. Thank you for "kind" review

**Continued**

James and Lily hadn't talked to each other in over a week, maybe more not that alot of people noticed after all Lily and James normally ignored each other. But the people who did notice were one Sirius Black and one Remus Lupin.

"Come on Mooney!" Sirius begged Remus as the walked down the corridors of Hogwarts.

"No Sirius I am not going to lock them in a room together," Remus stated, " wait isn't your side of the bet that James won't get laid?"

"Well yeah but it's too easy and besides James is annoying when he is down, so I am going to ask again," Sirius looked at Remus with puppy dog eyes he coughed and shouted "PLEASE"

"And I a going to say the same thing NO!" Remus shouted at Sirius.

"Fine I will do it on my own" Sirius mumbled to himself, of course Sirius on his own trying to get two people together is the worse thing anyone could do.

James, Sirius, and Remus were all sitting in Potions with Peter in front of them. Remus kept looking over at Sirius for the main reason that he had a smile on his face and he kept looking at Lily. It was simple, he was up to something.

"Pssssttt" Sirius said very loudly to Lily.

"Black go away, and do your work" Lily replied back without even turning around.

"But I have something for you" Sirius is in a singsong voice.

"Last time you said that you put that potion on my head that made my hair disappear" Lily replied back this time turning around.

"No but this time it's a letter," Sirius gave Lily the letter that he had wrote earlier.

"Who is it from, you?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Nope from James" Sirius turned back to his work, with a smile on his face. He looked over at Remus to find him scowling. Remus whispered something to James, and he moved. Remus took James sit and turned around to look at Sirius.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Remus said simply to Sirius.

"Who me?" Sirius said sweetly to Remus.

"Yes you you mutt, I know you did something. And whatever it is it isn't going to work" Remus said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh yeah well I am not telling you anything" Sirius said with a smug smile in his face.

"Either tell me or that girl Sam is going to fine out how you feel about her." Remus said in an undertone.

"Ok ok well you see I gave Lily a letter from James well it isn't from James its from me but it has James at the bottom so it is kind of from James, and I gave James a letter from Lily at breakfast," Sirius said in one go.

"I give up, this is not my fault so don't even try getting me involved when James asks who sent the letter" Remus said turning his back on Sirius.

Meanwhile in the bench in front Lily opened the letter from James it said:

_Dear Lily,_

_Whatever happened between us I want you to forget it and meet me in the tallest tower on the east side at midnight please come I need to talk to you. _

_Your James _

Lily looked around at James to find him staring at her, she smiled slightly. He turned away and looked at Remus and continued to talk to him.

On the backbench James was holding a letter in his pocket, he couldn't believe when he got it, the letter had said:

_Dear James, _

_I need to talk to you, please meet me in the tallest tower on the east side at midnight, please come we need to talk_

_Love Lily._

That night Sirius Black had dragged, literally, Remus along to the tallest town on the east side, to watch his 'brilliant' plan.

"You realise this isn't going to work" Remus whispered, both himself and Sirius were hiding outside the door waiting for the couple to arrive.

"Your so negative, think happy thoughts, like raindrops on roses and whiskers on kit." Sirius started but was stopped as Remus saw Lily Evans walked towards the tower.

"See I told you this was going to work!" Sirius whispered to Remus.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say you mutt" Remus mumbled to himself.

Within a few seconds James Potter magically appeared from thin air, obviously using the invisibility cloak, he looked at the map in his hand and walked into the tower.

Lily regretted ever thinking about coming to the east tower it was five past twelve and he had arrived, maybe he decided against it at the last minute? Or maybe this was just some joke! Oh yeah that's what he would do he would play a prank on her! He was here.

James Potter walked into the tower to find Lily looking out the towers window, he coughed loudly so she would turn around as she did, his breathe caught in his throat she looked outstanding, her hair looked brighter in the moonlight. But he wasn't going to tell her that, well yet anyway.

"See look they are talking! Look Remmy Look!" Sirius said excitedly pointing thought the gap of the door.

"Well if you moved your over-large head I could see, dearest paddy" Remus said sweetly.

"You're being really mean to me, I going to cry." Cue the fake tears and sobs.

"Shush listen, they are fighting" Remus said in a quick whisper.

"WHAT! God all my careful planning," Sirius started

"All ten minutes of it" Remus added.

"All my thinking put into those letters," Sirius wailed

"Yeah those two brain cells must really hurt" Remus finished for Sirius.

"Oh lookiie! Remmy! Look!" Sirius said excitedly again.

"What now?" Sirius asked.

"…" Sirius had his mouth wide open and look as if he had seen a ghost.

"…" Remus had seen the same thing, "Their, their…"

"KISSING!" Sirius finished for him.

**(A.n- I was going to leave it here but…I though I might as well tell you all why the ended up kissing right?)**

"Hello Potter" Lily said in a cold voice.

"Evans" James replied just as cold.

There was an awkward silence between the couple, James looked at the wall beside Lily while Lily looked at the floor, what was they suppose to say to each other?

"So, why did you want to see me you made it clear you don't remotely like me" James said to Lily without even looking at her.

"You wanted me to come here not the other way around, and I know you don't care for me either all the nasty looks you been giving me, and the snide comments" Lily answered back.

"What you can't talk, miss-I'm-too-perfect. Last charms lesson you keep taking digs at me, back to your old bitchy self, right Evans!" James said a little bit louder.

"Only because you did the same to me, every lesson you been calling me everything except, Mud blood. I don't even know why I came here tonight!" Lily looked at James straight in the eye and said coldly, "Your nothing more than a little boy, stuck in a mans body, I though you had grown up but you haven't you are still the egotistic arsehole."

"How dare you, I have been thought more than you ever have or will, so don't you call me a child" James said coldly to Lily.

"I hate you" Lily whispered harshly.

"So do I" he replied, he walked closer to Lily, she stepped backwards to find she couldn't go no further, she was backed up against a wall.

James leaned forwards and claimed Lily's lips with his own. That was the last thing that Lily was expecting of James, she was expecting him to say something spiteful to her not kiss her.

He didn't know why he kissed her maybe it was the way she looked in the moonlight, the way her hair was down for once and how it looked so soft and gentle, then her complex looked brighter thanks to the moonlight and her eyes…oh her eyes were the best James could get lost in them all day. Or maybe it was because he had a bet to win? Whatever the reason was both Lily and James were grateful that it happened.

"See I told you it would work Mooney" Sirius said smugly as they both sat in the common room.

"Yes, yes for once you were right" Remus muttered.

"I am always right, this is me we are talking about after all" Sirius ego was getting bigger and bigger and didn't he know it.

"So remind me why are we waiting in the common room?" Remus enquired.

"Well number one I want to see what James does when he comes back and I also want to see Lily's reaction" Sirius replied.

"Oh I see, well I am going to bed see you later Sirius" Remus said with a yawn.

"What, don't you want to stay?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Honestly…No" Remus said shortly.

Remus walked up to the dorm leaving one bored Sirius, all of a sudden Lily and James came walking through the common room quietly with James holding her hand.

"Tut Tut, Prefect Evans out of bed" Sirius said very loudly.

"Black! You scared me" Lily said then let go of James hand.

"Yes well I have that effect on woman, but they normally shout my name louder and they are normally in a bed," Sirius said sweetly.

"You are disgusting I don't want to know about your sex-life" Lily walked away with her head up high.

Sirius turned to James and smiled, James sat next to him and put his feet up.

"So…" Sirius started.

"I though you weren't going to interfere with this bet?" James asked.

"Why would I interfere when I am betting against you?" Sirius enquired sweetly.

"Because I know your handwriting, I know how you write fake love letters Paddy, but I suppose I should thank you after all, I am going to win now." James said he stood and smiled and took off towards the dorm.

"What you only kissed her, I kissed loads of girls and not all of them fall into my bed" Sirius stated.

"Yeah but this is me we are talking about, I have 1 and a half months to get her. And I will Sirius and you will be announcing your love for some stalker, Goodnight Paddy" James walked off with a smug look on his face, while Sirius was laughing.

**Later On **

Lily was in her bed dreaming of her kiss with James, he really was a good kisser.

Darren was in his bed thinking of his revenge.

Sirius was dreaming of food.

Remus was dreaming of the next full moon.

James was dreaming of sex with Lily, and all the reactions he would have.

But what none of these people knew was that there was someone against all of them, and he was sleeping in the same room as the boys, Peter Pettigrew.

**Cliffhanger! Dun Dun Dun, all will be explained next time, so tell me did you like it, hate it, love it?**

**Well tell me in a review, this time I would like another 25reveiws or I wont update! Mwahahaha. **

**Lots Of Friendly Love **

**Lily **

**XOXOX**


	12. Secrets Revealed

**Virgin Lily **

**Chapter 12: Secrets Uncovered**

Hey everyone!

I FINISHED HBP ITS SOO WICKED! Ahhh this is sooo cool! Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! At one moment I though I had dug myself into a hole but I got out of it! Hahahaha :D

I would like to take a moment to say to fellow Londerer's to think about the Bombings that occurred on 7/7/05. May they rest in peace

**Beta News **

I have given up on beta I have had two and both have not responded to my emails therefore I give up! Unless someone who actually responses can do this I won't be having a beta anymore, sorry.

**Last Time:**

Lily was in her bed dreaming of her kiss with James, he really was a good kisser.

Darren was in his bed thinking of his revenge.

Sirius was dreaming of food.

Remus was dreaming of the next full moon.

James was dreaming of sex with Lily, and all the reactions he would have.

But what none of these people knew was that there was someone against all of them, and he was sleeping in the same room as the boys, Peter Pettigrew.

**Continued:**

The next morning James Potter and Sirius Black were both talking in the boy's common room.

"Prongsss?" Sirius wined.

"Yes Padfoot" James answered back, while checking his appearance in the mirror.

"Are you and Evans together now? Because you see me being well me I need to let my sources know" Sirius asked.

"Well she's mine now," James started "and besides whom else would want her? What has she got going for her other than her body, eyes, hair, and intelligence?" James stared at the wall in a trance.

"Well you just named everything that a guy wants their James." Remus interrupted.

"Yeah well this is only a bet so I am not getting attached, am i?" James questioned himself.

"If you say so, oh and Lily's in the common room" Remus said walked back down to the common room.

James looked at himself once more in the mirror to check he looked like his normal sexy self, and he did when didn't he? James walked down to the coon room and saw Lily sitting on the sofa uncomfortably looking around and fidgeting with her hands. She noticed he was sitting there and smiled softly and got up and meet him half way.

"Hey James" Lily said shyly.

"Hello Sexy," James said confidently and put his arm around her shoulders, "ready to go to breakfast?"

"Yeah but first I want to talk to you," Lily said quietly "you know about last night."

"Sure, what's there to talk about?" James asked while he flopped down onto the sofa.

"Well you know we…erm…" Lily lowered her voice.

"Kissed, Lily" James said into her ear in a low tone of voice, the kind he used to seduce most girls.

"Yeah that well I don't know what your opinion is of it but I was under the impression that it was..." James lips on hers cut off Lily once again, when the pushed away from each other Lily finished her sentence "a mistake"

James smiled at her and put his forehead against hers and said quietly to her "This wasn't a mistake, its fate, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lily was shocked to say the least; she hadn't expected him to ask her out he though he might have asked her to forget about it. But ask her out? She should say no, because well she only became friends with him two weeks ago she should defiantly said No, but what if he asked why what could she say? That she though he was joking around? No her answer was going to be No!

"James I can't be your girlfriend." Lily finally decided to say.

"What…Why!" James demanded to know.

"We have only known each for a few weeks you cannot expect me to fall for you that quickly?" Lily answered back confidently.

"But we kissed!" James stated.

"No you kissed me James I am sorry if I lead you on but I can't be your girlfriend" Lily got up and walked you of the common room towards breakfast leaving a very confused James Potter behind wondering what he had done wrong.

(A.N: There is a bit of smut coming up so if you do not like that sort of thing skip till the next AN)

Peter couldn't believe his luck he had one of the most beautiful girls in the school as his girlfriend! How he got her he would never know but all he did know was that it was love. . His girlfriend to him was beyond perfect her name was Carly; she had bouncy blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes. She was perfect, or did he say that before?

"Peter, can I ask you something?" Carly was curled up next to Peter under the covers.

"Yes my love." Peter asked.

"You know James and Lily what is going on with them?" she asked trying not to sound curious.

"Oh James and Lily kissed in the tower, but that's properly because of the bet…" Peter stopped himself before he could say anymore.

"Bet, what bet?" Carly asked sweetly as she drew her long bony fingers along Peter's errection under the covers.

"I can't…say" he responded with a groan in his voice as Carly began to stroke Peter even more making him groan and grunt with pleasure, Carly knew for a fact that she would and could get the information out of Peter one way or another but so far he had been very useful.

In more ways than one, she though to herself as the rat-like boy Peter climbed onto Carly, she braced herself.

(A/N: Ok everyone don't worry its over now! You can come out of your hiding places, back to James Potter after the rejection of Lily)

James couldn't understand why she had not accepted she had willingly kissed James more than one occasions now, yet she still rejected James. It confused him more than any other girl ever had. And this annoyed him even more than ever, the more he though about the more wounded up he became, he had to get out of the common room otherwise, it reminded him to much of Lily. Everything did since that stupid bet started.

* * *

Darren was in the great hall, waiting for Carly to return from her little meetings with the rat-boy also known as Peter Pettigrew, he knew how she got the information out of him it was obvious. She offered him sex; it was the only thing going for the girl. She had no intelligence in class, when asked about a date she replied 'Sorry I don't date teachers'.

As Darren was thinking to himself, a beautiful Lily walked into the great hall with sadness in her eyes. After the potions incident Lily had refused to talk to Darren, even though he tried to explain that it wasn't him who left that bottle there, he had even resorted to saying that the House Elf's did it because they disliked him.

This made Lily even more annoyed and now she completely ignored his existence in Hogwarts.

Lily looked up and saw that Darren was staring directly at her; there was no one else around her as it was early in the morning. She gave hi an evil look and turned her to see James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walk into together; they all of course headed towards Lily.

Darren could see that lily was uncomfortable after all he had been obsessive other her for the last five years so of course he would known all of her looks that she gave people. But she wasn't directing it at all the people around her only one person and that person was, James Potter.

Carly made her way back the great hall after leaving Peter to sleep of there 'night of sex', actually it was Carly faking everything and Peter thinking that if he pushed hard enough she might actually have a really organisms, but it wasn't working all that did was make Carly fake it even more, not that Peter would know.

As Carly walked into the great hall she saw that James and Evans were sitting together and they looked very uncomfortable, Evan seemed to be edging away form James trying not to be obvious. And so was James he was also edging away from Lily it didn't make sense! From what Peter told her they had been snogging away in the tallest tower.

Maybe she needed to have another 'little encounter' with Peter and she might just find out about this 'bet' that he slipped out. As she walked over to Darren she noticed that he too was staring at James and Evans, he was more likely staring at Evans than James.

* * *

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and both knew what they were thinking about, they were both wondering about why James and Lily seemed so uncomfortable together. Only last night they were kissing in the tower, maybe it was time to have a chat with James?

Lily couldn't take sitting there next to James much longer, all she wanted to d was move other to him and claim his lips, it was sooo…sexual frustrating. He looked so good, his hair was once again messing as though he had just gotten out of bed and his eyes were so beautiful, they looked just like melted chocolate. And he looked so god damn sexy! She couldn't take it any more she picked herself up and walked out of the hall before she did something that she regretted.

James saw Lily walk out and he followed her, wanting to 'persuade' her about the question he had asked earlier.

* * *

Well I am done thank you all for reviewing, please tell me your opinions about this chapter.

Thanks

Love

Lily  
XOX


	13. First Kiss

Virgin Lily

Chapter 14:

Hey everyone thanks for all my lovely reviews and I was really happy when I got one review saying that they would like to translate, my story into French! And this time I didn't get any flamers! And I have had many requests for Beta's thanks people! I did send this chapter off to the beta but i haven't recieve it back, and i am not going to be able to get on to the computer so i put this up now. Without being Betaed

* * *

**Previously:**

_Lily couldn't take sitting there next to James much longer, all she wanted to d was move other to him and claim his lips, it was sooo…sexual frustrating. He looked so good, his hair was once again messing as though he had just gotten out of bed and his eyes were so beautiful, they looked just like melted chocolate. And he looked so god damn sexy! She couldn't take it any more she picked herself up and walked out of the hall before she did something that she regretted. _

_James saw Lily walk out and he followed her, wanting to 'persuade' her about the question he had asked earlier._

**

* * *

Continued:**

As James walked out of the great hall with the intention of finding Lily and talk' to her he felt someone pull the back of his robes and pulling him behind a statue to be greeted by a pair of ruby red lips.

Meanwhile inside Remus watched as James walked out of the hall without even touching his food. This wasn't like James Potter

Remus turned to Sirius to have an adult conversation to be confronted by a boy with his face stuff with food and a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Don't you find that unusual, he walks out with touching his food?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Yeah why he left this toast I'll never know", Sirius replied while spraying Remus with toast and eggs.

"Thanks Sirius I really felt like having eggs today" Remus sarcastically mumbled to himself, as he wiped the eggs off his face.

"You know what Remus I think its time for me to have a chat with James about the facts of life, I mean he needs to know all about how to treat a lady. I mean I've had no complaints, well I wouldn't be surprised if you saw the size of my manhood you wouldn't compliant either, Remus are you listening to me?" Sirius looked around to find that Remus had walked out during his speech.

He had been talking to himself the whole time.

**A few minutes previously**

As James lips collided with his mystery kisser he felt a familiar taste, he had defiantly kissed these lips before, but who was it?

Carly? No whenever she kissed she demanded power over the kiss.

Lizzie? No she had bucked teeth and whenever he kissed them he could feel her teeth.

Ruby? No she had bad breath.

James tore his lips away to find a pair of beautiful emerald coloured eyes staring straight into his chocolate brown ones. It was Lily.

"Wait one god damn minute what the fuck are you doing!" James demanded to know, "You told me you didn't want to be anything but friends and now you are kissing me in the shadows!"

"Ok at first I wanted to be nothing but friends but I don't know you looked so good in the hall I had to get out of there before I did something, I don't know what I am doing James!" Lily said in a confused voice.

"You know what Lily, sort out your feelings because I am not having you mess me around, got it?" James didn't wait for an answer he walked off with a smug smile on his face; the plan was working better than he had thought it would.

As Lily was left alone in the corridor she felt like crying to herself, she was so confused about her feelings over James, she didn't wanted to get serious with him because of his reputation of being a womanizing jerk, but then he made her feeling so sexy.

Lily watched as James walked away and decided that she was for once going to go with her wanted instead of listening to what her mind said. She was going to date James Potter.

**Potions (Last Lesson)**

James had completely ignored Lily all day using the excuse he didn't want to hear what she said what he really meant was he was making her want him more so therefore he could win his bet.

Lily kept trying to talk to James in hope to tell him how she really felt about him and how she wanted to go out with him. But every time she tried to talk to him he said not to talk to her, this was really starting to piss her off. And her affection to James was becoming lower and lower.

Remus had watched as Lily turned into one of James other girls, it was very depressing to see that Lily would do that.

Sirius was completely oblivious to what was happening around him.

"Right class your essay, now!" The potion teacher, Professor Jenkins, asked the class. Sirius looked at James and they had both paled realising they hadn't done it.

"Now what a surprise is this, Potter and Black have forgotten their homework." Professor Jenkins turned around to walk back to the front when Sirius said, "we memorized our homework sir!"

James looked up from his doodling and hit Sirius around the head and whispered, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Shh Remus will tell us what to say" Sirius winked at Remus, and said the same thing to him.

"Well then stand up the front and tell me all about what Hellebore is used in then?" Professor Jenkins asked as he leaned against the front desk with his back to the class.

"That's an easy one sir, yeah so it", Remus stood up and started to make the peace sign, then pointed to the door and pretended to be cold, "used in the cold. No not cold erm Draught of Fingers? No! Draught of Peace!" Sirius smiled at Professor Jenkins.

"Well yes Black sit back down, Potter what is Knotgrass used in?" Professor smugly smiled thinking he had won.

"Oh err, it is well it's used in…" Remus and Sirius both stood up and pointed to each other and were miming we can change into each other however James had no idea what they were saying, "Knotgrass is used in…"

Lily was watching with amusement at Sirius and Remus attempts to tell James the answer, she looked back at James and saw that he couldn't tell what they were saying she smiled to herself and wrote something in big letters on a piece of paper.

James was really getting annoyed Sirius and Remus were making no sense, he was in trouble, he was going to kill Sirius.

"Mr. Potter I am waiting for an answer unless you would like to give up/2 Professor Jenkins asked in a smug voice.

"No sir I do know it, its", Lily was standing up and she was holding a piece of paper which read "Polyjuice Potion?"

"Sit down Potter" Professor Jenkins snarled, "I know someone helped you Potter, and I can guess who, Black and Lupin"

"Sir you have no evidence?" Sirius replied with a smile and a bat of his eyes.

The bell for end of the day went just in the nick of time. Saved by the bell.

"Class dismissed" Professor Jenkins grumbled.

Lily was walking out of class when she heard someone calling her name, it was James.

"Lily I wanted to say thanks for saving me back there" James said to her once he had caught up.

"That's ok, its what mates do for each other" She smiled at him but really she wanted to be more than mates with him, now she knew how James felt when he used to ask her out.

"Yeah…mates, Lily I was wondering could you met me in the boys dorm after dinner I need you help with my charms homework and since we are mates I was wondering if you could help?" James asked as they were walking along to the great hall.

"Sure about 8:00?" she questioned him.

"Yeah ok, see you later then" James jogged on ahead to join Remus and Sirius who were making their way to the table.

Lily sighed to herself, he was so sexy.

**7:30pm- Boys Dorm**

James Potter was getting himself ready for Lily's visit he was finally going to put her out of her misery and date her, this was so easy he though Lily was going to be hard to crack but obviously not. He had 4 weeks left before 21st December and by that time he would have slept with Lily, and dumped her.

Remus Lupin felt sorry for James more than he did Lily, he knew that James was going to fall for Lily harder than he had ever done before and when she found out about the bet she would hate him more than she ever had. As for Lily, well she was going to be used and heartbroken he wished he could do something about it, but he knew he couldn't not without losing a best friend.

Sirius had just returned from a date, well actually it was a fuck in a empty classroom and the usual 'its not you its me'. The girls of Hogwarts were too easy for Sirius Black.

All three boys were talking about what every 16-year-old boys do, girls.

"So Prongie, how's it going with the Virgin?" Sirius asked.

"Great actually she is coming up here in half an hour so you two have to go somewhere else" James replied with a hint of annoyance.

"James are you sure about going through with this?" Remus asked careful so not to insult James.

"What's that suppose to mean Mooney?" James asked sitting up on his bed.

"Its just Lily is a nice girl and do you really want to hurt her?" Remus asked.

"Do you fancy her or something Mooney?" Sirius asked with raised eyebrows.

"No Sirius I don't its just she has kept my secret hush, even though she has had plenty of opportunist to let it slip" Remus lower his tone, "I owe her"

James listened with intent maybe Remus was right, Lily was a brilliant girl beautiful, faithful, smart, did I mention beautiful.

"Hey Prongs, your not backing out are you?" Sirius asked.

"Hey this is me do I ever back out of a bet?" James shook himself and tried to forget what his heart was saying and instead he listen to what he ego said.

"Good" Sirius answered back with a evil look from Remus, "Well look at the time its 8:50, we had better leave you alone, come along Darling Remus"

"Don't call me that," Remus protested as they walked out of the dorm.

James fell back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling and let his eyes close for a second, he started to daydreamed about a girl, he was chasing her around the lake and every time he reached out for her she disappeared and reappeared at a greater distance. All of a sudden James heard a voice repeating his name 'James' it sound so sweet like a song being sung by an angel.

James reopened his eyes and saw that Lily was sitting on his bed laughing lightly and smiled her 100-watt smile.

"Sorry James, you just looked so funny when you dream," Lily smiled and added "its 8:15"

"What oh shit sorry Lily, I must have fell asleep yeah so anyway I was wondering if you could help me" James rubbed the sleep from his eyes and smiled at her.

"Sure what spell?" Lily asked.

"The erm…ok I don't want help with my charms homework I wanted to talk to you about what happened," James started, "I wanted to know what your feelings are because I know mine?"

"James," Lily started and looked down as she spoke, "I really don't know what my feelings are towards you all I know is that I really like you and well that's all I know."

"That's good enough for me" James pulled Lily towards him and kissed her.

Lily was shocked to say the most but once the reality that James was kissing her came, she possessively and hungrily kissed him and knotted her hangs into his always messing hair she was in heaven and she sure didn't wanted to let go for no one or anything.

James smiled to himself it was working all he needed to do was get to the next level with her, he laid Lily gently down on his bed while they were still kissing and put his hand just on her hips and started to stroke her hip, and move up and stroked her sides, he smiled he was getting what he wanted.

Sirius was already bored with annoying Remus in the end he had put a silencing spell on him, so he walked away and walked back to the dorm room, it was 8:30 James and Lily's lesson must be over by know he though to himself and made his way back to the dorm room, as he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw one of the many girls he had dated and asked her to remove the spell, she willing did so adding in that she would see him later in the same classroom as before, problem was Sirius had forgotten her name and what place.

Sirius walked into the dorm room and saw James's curtains were closed indicating that he was asleep and it was only 8:35! He wasn't allowed to sleep Sirius said to himself; he tiptoed over to James bed and took two deep breaths to stop himself from laughing, not that he could help it.

Sirius yanked open the curtains to find Lily and James glued together when Sirius saw this he screamed like a little girl and fainted dramatically.

"What was that?" Lily pulled herself away from James and looked down and saw Sirius on the floor.

"I am going to kill him" James whispered to himself as Lily got off the bed and asked him to help her get Sirius onto his bed, James picked up Sirius legs and accidentally dropped them several times. He insists it was a mistake.

* * *

Hee Hee, I can't wait for the next chapter personally ahh I do love writing Sirius he is so cool to do, Anyway sorry for the delay but because I love you all so much I ma in my older brothers nasty room, updating.

Later On Dudes/Dudettes :D

Lily


	14. Realisation

**Virgin Lily  
Chapter 15: Realisation**

_Hey everyone well today I went back to school, and I have loads of homework but I wrote this chapter during my free period. Sirius in this chapter is based loosely on my mate Smith. And what he did when he found his best mate with some girl._

_Luv Lily  
XOX_

**

* * *

Previously**

_Sirius yanked open the curtains to find Lily and James glued together when Sirius saw this he screamed like a little girl and fainted dramatically. _

"_What was that?" Lily pulled herself away from James and looked down and saw Sirius on the floor._

"_I am going to kill him" James whispered to himself as Lily got off the bed and asked him to help her get Sirius onto his bed, James picked up Sirius legs and accidentally dropped them several times. He insists it was a mistake._

**

* * *

Continued**

As Sirius lay unconscious on his bed James and Lily avoided each others gaze and sat, waiting for Sirius to wake up.  
"Sirius come on get up you lazy oaf" James spoke through gritted teeth as he poked him 'affectingly' in his side. "Hmrg" Sirius grumbled as he rolled over and started to mutter about 'Mr. Snuffles'.

Lily being the impatient person she was, she gave Sirius one all mighty push off the bed that he was asleep on. He fell on the floor with a huge 'thud'.

"Hey! Who woke me up?" Sirius asked rubbing his head and picking himself off the floor. "I was having a dream-he laid back down on his bed- and you James you were there and so was Evans but I knew it was a dream when I saw you two were kissing".

Both James and Lily were blushing although Lily blush seem to fade into with her hair, Sirius noticed this and looked to James slight blush and Lily tomato red blush then back to James. After a few minutes Sirius jumped up holding his chest and pointing at Lily and then James opening his mouth like a goldfish then closing it again.

"Wait so you and Evans.." Sirius asked James, "are shagging?"

"No! We are not as you put it 'shagging'" Lily interrupted James's and Sirius conversation, "We were just…kissing"

"Kissing you say? So that's what they are calling it these days" Sirius spoke to himself, which he received a smack around the head from James, and an evil glare from Lily.

"So James how far did you get?" Sirius enquired politely which earned him two pillows to the face.

"Shut it Sirius" James mumbled, but inside he was smiling from the reaction of Lily, blushing.

After a few minutes of silence in which Sirius was making kissing faces at James. Lily rose from the bed she had been sitting on.

"I think I'd better be going now, goodnight Black" Lily nodded her head in Sirius direction she turned to face James and smiled in his direction, "Goodnight James"

"What no kiss?" Sirius shouted as Lily left the room, she stopped at the door, turned around and blew a kiss in no one in particular but Sirius seem to think it was to him so he held up his hand and pretended to catch it.

"Actually Sirius that was for Mr.Snuffles" Lily left the room with a quite laugh, and Sirius paled.

As soon as the door shut Sirius turned around towards James and smiled slyly.

"I am going to ignore the Mr. Snuggles comment and ask" Sirius got up off the bed and smiled "How far?"

"Above the shirt, I though we agreed you weren't going to interfere?" James asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I didn't realise that you were 'entertaining' did I?" Sirius snapped back but his easy-going smile graced his face once more and asked "So you two dating yet because well you have a month and a half left"

"No, we are not dating nor will we ever, this is just a bet" James simply stated.

"I may not have seen who started the kiss but you were on top" Sirius replied coolly.

"Padfoot if your implying-poke-that I like Evans you got another thing coming. If your implying-poke-I might even consider be her actual boyfriend then you are off your head on something again." James aggressively stated.

"Prongs I am going to say is, you said it not me" For once Sirius was well serious, "Anyways I have to go and find Moony and talk to him about something, and then going to search all the classrooms for some girl, Laters Prongs"

As soon as Sirius left the room James collapsed on his bed and looked up at the ceiling which was stained with yellow patches from different spells, he turned around to look at his bedpost on it, was several chips all from different girls he had while in his 6th year. It was depressing was this really what it was going to be like? Did he really want Lily to be another chip on his bedpost or did what Sirius said make completely sense?

All these emotions going around in James head were confusing at one moment he wanted to call of the bet and be with Lily but at other times he wanted to win the beat a prove that he could do anything, but anything also involved breaking Lily's heart.

Meanwhile in the girls dorm Lily was sitting on her bed with a smile on her face, she had kissed James Potter, but was she too easy she had only been his friend for a few weeks yet now she was jumping on to him and kissing him, should she be harder towards him? Or should she let her feelings go and do whatever they want? She was very confused but she knew what her feelings were towards James, and they were sexual.

James had walked down t the common room and went looking for Carly under the invisibility cloak; he knew that she liked to hang out in the dark corners with different people mainly boys but you never knew with her.

James finally found her behind one of the statues near the kitchen adjusting her lipstick.

"Carly?" James asked once he had taken the cloak off.

"James what a pleasure to see you here" She smiled and showed off her perfectly straight teeth.

"I wanted to do something" James moved closer.

"Really and what's that?" Carly pouted her lips and waited for the obvious.

James kissed her, and pushed her up against the wall.

Carly was very plased even though she was supposed to meeting Peter she now had James in her hands. Literally.

Lily walked down into the common room to find and unusual sight of Sirius Black doing homework, but when she got closer she saw that he was copying someone else homework, what a surprise that was.

"Black I should take points away and put you in detention for copying someone else homework" Lily said from behind Sirius was watched him jump like a scared cat.

"Evans! Are you trying to kill me? Don't answer that" Sirius replied and went back to copying the homework.

"I was wondering if you had seen Ja…Potter?" Lily asked.

"He went something about going to the kitchen, that's what Remus said anyway" Sirius said in one go without even looking up from his work.

"Ok thanks Black" She replied as she walked out of the common room towards the kitchen.

James knew what he was doing with Carly was stupid but he needed to get rid of the feelings owards Lily he was having, he also knew tat Carly would take it the wrong way and always want sex from him now but he needed to get rid of the feelings and this was the only way.

Lily made her way down to the kitchens watching her step in case any teacher were out on the prowl for students out of bed.

As got nearer to the kitchen she could hear groans of pleasure, she couldn't help but be nosey and find out what was going on, as she tuned the last corner from the kitchen she saw a girl from her dorm, Carly.

Lily got a little closer and saw something that broke her heart she saw that James was there with Carly and he was kissing her and had he hand up her skirt, they were pressed against the wall and Carly had her head back in excitement and pleasure.

Carly opened her eyes and saw Lily standing their with a look of pain on her face, she smiled and keeping telling James to hurry up.

James could hear someone other than Carly gasp, he stopped and turned around to see Lily standing their with tears falling freely down her face and her mouth slightly ajar.

"Lily!" James shouted as she ran back to the common room, he tried to follow her but Carly stopped him and said "We are not finished"

James yanked back his hand and said "Yes we are".

And he went after Lily.

* * *

_Until Next Time_

_Lily  
XOX_


	15. Prove it

**Virgin Lily **

**Chapter 16: Prove It.**

Hey everyone I wrote this out of the computer yesterday and it crashed! And I lost everything, so if anything is wrong just tell me, thanks. There are about four chapters left of this, so I am going to be updating once every 2 weeks, but I do have my tests coming up soon.

**

* * *

Previously **_

* * *

Carly opened her eyes and saw Lily standing their with a look of pain on her face, she smiled and keeping telling James to hurry up._

_James could hear someone other than Carly gasp, he stopped and turned around to see Lily standing their with tears falling freely down her face and her mouth slightly ajar. _

"_Lily!" James shouted as she ran back to the common room, he tried to follow her but Carly stopped him and said "We are not finished"_

_James yanked back his hand and said "Yes we are"._

_And he went after Lily._

**

* * *

Continued**

* * *

When James arrived back into the common room he was greeted by Remus Lupin sitting on his favourite luxurious chair, right next to the fireplace, reading a book which was untitled. When he noticed that James had thrown himself down onto the sofa beside him, he set his book aside and sighed.

"I saw Lily just a few moments ago" Remus told James, "She seemed upset, what happened?"

"I am what happened," James said into his hands, "I have lost all that I had with her now."

"What did you do?" Remus asked for the second time.

"I kissed Lily, and it was brilliant, but afterwards I go and kiss Carly, and I was going to go further" James started.

"And Lily found you, right?" Remus finished for him.

"Yeah, Remus what am I going to do! I am going to lose Lily!" James shouted irritated.

"Lose lily? Don't you mean lose the bet?" Remus asked with inquisitiveness.

"Of course that is what I mean!" James blushed ever so slightly.

"Well you have really lost her...and the bet" Remus added the last bit on when he saw James bitter face.

"You're not helping " James informed him.

"Well there is one thing you can do…." Remus started to tell James what to do, to win back Lily….and of course the bet.

**The Next Morning**

When Lily's alarm went off at the usual 6:00am but for some reason that morning Lily didn't want to get out of her bed. It was because of last night and what she saw. When Lily finally pulled herself out of bed at 6:15am she looked around and saw that no one else was awake, she padded over the the bathroom as quite as possible.

James's alarm went of at 6:00am that morning, it took him 10minutes to move his right leg out of bed, then he realised he woke up this early. He jumped out of bed, and saw that Sirius was snoring very loudly in his bed, Remus was shifting around and Peter had his right foot hanging out of the bed. It was a normal morning.

At 6:30 Lily was ready and had her outside cloak on, ready to go outside like she did every morning. She walked down to the common and noticed that Remus had left his book on the table.

At 6:30 James hear someone down in the common room, when he looked out he saw a red headed girl walk out of the room with an outside cloak on. _And I know where she is going _James though to himself.

Lily walked out to the lake and sat down and looked out at the horizon, she always came out before anyone else woke up just to watch Hogwarts when no one was around, it was undisturbed and peaceful.

When Lily heard a noise she turned around to see a messy haired boy walking towards her with his head hung low. She knew who it was.

"Potter what do you want?" Lily asked without turning around.

"Lily I'm sorry" Was all James said.

"Yeah well so am I, I am sorry for ever believe you could change" Lily responed with hate in her voice, "and don't call me Lily"

"Lily I am sorry please believe me, I have never feltthis way before, I was just scared," James sat next to her, "Carly was just there at the wrong time."

Lily shifted away from him, and looked down at the water.

"Lily, I really like you and I will do anything if you just forgive me" James pleaded.

"Prove it."

"Prove what?" James asked.

"That your sorry." And with that Lily walked away.

James sat there and went over what had just happened. Lily had made him plea, plead for her forgiveness. But for some reason he like it, and this was scaring James more than anything, now all he needed to do was to find a way to make Lily forgive him.

_I can give her flowers? _

_I can give her chocolate?_

_I can be her slave?_

_I can do anything? _

Then it came to him, the best idea he had since the idea of solving Remus 'furry little problem".

Great Hall: Breakfast 

As James sat at breakfast looking around nervously, and kept checking his watch over and over again.

"Hey Prongs what you doing looking at your watch for?" Sirius asked.

"Just waiting for someone" he replied quickly.

"Ohh Lilyyyy" Sirius said n a sing song voice.

"Shut up" James mumbled to herself.

James looked down to the end of the table and saw what he was looking for, Lily. When he saw her he knew I was time to 'Prove himself'

Lily was sitting with some girls from her dorm, they were actually good people, other than the fact they seem to swoon over James and Sirius. Lily felt as if someone's gaze was on her, she looked around and saw James was looking straight at her, she avoided his gaze.

All of a sudden several loud noises and then fireworks were going off above everyone heads, James Potter was looking up and smiling with his wand in his hand he pointed at the fireworks and words started to form

_Lily, I Am Sorry Please Forgive Me?_

_P.S Have I proven myself_

Everyone was looking at Lily, James walked over to her with every person watching.

"So?" James asked, "Am I?"

Lily smiled, "well you did go to all this effort"

"Yep and I even made sure that I didn't hurt anyone" James smiled.

He held out his arms and Lily walked forwards and hugged him. James was smiling from ear to ear, everyone in the hall were speechless.

James didn't know what possessed him but he lowered his lips and kissed her, she didn't back away.

The entire hall were up and shouted 'at long last' and 'about time'.

However two people weren't happy, as they both walked out of the hall they looked at each other both thinking the same thing.

_This wasn't part of the plan._

* * *

I know this is a bit rushed but I am trying to do it in a bedroom I am not supposed to be in ever! And I am sorry about spelling mistakes and everything else, till next time.

Lily.

xxx


	16. Invitations

Virgin Lily

Chapter 16: Invitations

Hey everyone, well I had a few bad reviews, with one just saying "you're a bad writer" Yeah and that helps me? So yeah I have fast-forwarded time a few weeks, because I feel the story seems to be dragging on. If you don't like it tell me and I shall add a few chapters!

Thank you to all the reviews and my beta

* * *

Previously

* * *

He held out his arms and Lily walked forwards and hugged him. James was smiling from ear to ear, everyone in the hall were speechless.

James didn't know what possessed him but he lowered his lips and kissed her, she didn't back away.

The entire hall was up and shouted 'at long last' and 'about time'.

However two people weren't happy, as they both walked out of the hall they looked at each other both thinking the same thing.

_This wasn't part of the plan._

* * *

Continued

* * *

The fact that James Potter and Lily Evans had now been dating for over two weeks was the hottest gossip of the school. At first everyone though it was a joke between them, but once they were caught several times in various broom cupboards it sunk in they were dating.

Even though the entire school thought James and Lily were always in broom cupboards, kissing each other and going either further. It wasn't true, the real truth was that James was getting nothing out of Lily, maybe a kiss here and there but nothing more and every time he tried she pushed him away. This was more amusing to Sirius than anyone else.

"So James how is Lily?" Sirius asked, bored of doing homework.

"She is fine, why are you asking?" James asked suspiciously, looking up from his potions essay.

"Because I am interested in her welfare" Sirius stated with a smile on his face.

"Yeah right, why are you really asking?" James asked and looked back down at his essay.

"I am distracting you from your work while I copy it" Sirius smiled and carried on copying James essay.

"Oh right well ok whatever" James mumbled and continued.

Just as the conversation ended Lily walked into the common room with books in her arms. Looking around, she saw James ,smiled and sat on the sofa.

James looked up saw Lily and smile brightly.

"Hey lils, by any chance have you finished your potions essay?" James asked smiling sweetly at Lily.

"Yes I have, and no you cannot copy it," She told James before he had the chance to ask.

"Fine, Fine, yeah so Lils will you meet me down here at about 11?" James asked putting his quill down and sitting next to Lily on the sofa. He put his arm around her and in response Lily laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'll be down here at 11" She whispered in his ear.

"Good, so as it is now – he looked at the clock- 9 and I'm guessing your going to bed, can I have a goodnight kiss?" James asked.

"Of course" Lily leaned in and kissed James lightly on the lips.

James started to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into lily's mouth and their tongues danced together for a few moments. Meanwhile James arms moved to around Lily's waist and where stroking her bare back. As he started to move his hands, Lily pushed them back down and broke the kiss.

"Not here" she whispered breathless.

"When then, lily?" James asked with irritation in his voice.

"What do you mean, James?" Lily asked warily.

"Nothing Lily, Nothing" James smiled at her once more, and she smiled back, took one last kiss and went up to the girls dorm.

James sat on the sofa running his hands through his hair, over and over again. He didn't know what to do about lily she was so provoking, she gave it all to him in her kisses but once he tried to get a little bit further, she stopped him. He didn't know what to do; he had two weeks left until the bet was over and he need to get past first base with Lily. And he was planning to do this tonight at 11.

Meanwhile Sirius and Remus had excused themselves when James and Lily started kissing; well actually Remus excused himself and dragged Sirius along with him.

"Sirius you need to call off this bet" Remus demanded.

"What…Why I am going to win?" Sirius looked at Remus as if he had gone mad.

"You remember James told us he when he kissed he always kept his eyes opened, because it meant that he wasn't getting involved" Remus sat Sirius down and walked backwards and forwards while talking.

"Yeah…what about it?" Sirius asked lazily.

"James closed his eyes." Was all Remus said.

"…" Sirius was speechless.

"That means James must like her, and he can't say it was an accident because every time he went out with another girl he never forgot. He likes her Sirius" Remus sat down next to Sirius and sighed.

"Wow, I mean I knew James fancied her. But I though it was because of the way she looked." Sirius was trying to figure it out in his head.

"Sirius you have to call off this bet" Remus spoke softly.

"No, I am not going to call it off, and before you interrupt me I have a reason" Sirius stood up.

"What's that then?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"If I cancel the bet and tell James why he is going to retract away from Lily, and then he will be depressed." Sirius smiled at Remus, who for once didn't know how to respond to Sirius…. serious answer.

"Yes" Was all Remus could say.

Peter was in the library waiting for someone, that someone was Carly. He couldn't wait for her to come and see him because every time she did he always got something for what she called his 'good efforts'.

Carly was making her way towards the Library, to meet her little spy as she called him. Every time she meets him she had to do something for him otherwise he wouldn't tell her anything.

When Carly walked into the library she noticed Peter straight away, he was hunched over a book and was scribbling away. She smiled and sauntered over to him and sat opposite him, Peter looked up and smiled.

"Have you got anything for me?" Carly asked without saying hello.

"Only one thing," Peter began, "James and lily are meeting tonight at 11 in the common room".

"Hmmm I supposed that is good information," Carly smiled and sunk lower into her chair. She moved her foot up the inside of Peter's leg, and smiled at his response.

"Anything else?" Carly asked sweetly.

"No…" Peter managed to stutter out.

"You sure?" Carly asked move her foot higher, she dropped a quill on the floor and it rolled under the table, "Oops, I should pick that up". She went under the table and ignored the quill and went towards Peter.

"Ok I know something" Peter started once he heard the noise of his pants being undone.

"And what's that?" Carly asked as she licked her lips.

"James has only two weeks to get Lily in bed" Peter whispered hurriedly.

Carly smiled, she had them.

It was now 11, and James was waiting in the common room, waiting for Lily. In the next minute Lily walked down to the common room and sat by James and just smiled.

"So why did you want to meet me?" Lily asked.

"What? I need an excuse to see my girlfriend?" James asked laughing.

"No I suppose not, you do realise that I have a test tomorrow" Lily laughed and put her head on James shoulder.

"Lily, me and you know that you are going to past this test," James put his arm around Lily, "so why not have a little fun?" James started to kiss Lily neck.

Lily moaned, she loved it when James kissed her it was like walking on air; she moved her head to the side for better exposure of her neck for James to get to.

There was only one problem with James kissing her, he always tried to get somewhere more than kissing, in other words in her underwear. The truth was Lily was a virgin and she didn't want to lose it just yet, she had hear the stories from the girls of how it hurt. Lily hated pain.

James smiled to himself; he knew that if he could distract Lily he might be able to get in her bra if he was lucky. He started at the bottom of her back and just rubbed it and made his way up, he got to the middle of her back, where her bra strap was, when he was stopped by Lily pushing his hands back down again. He broke the kiss and threw his head back and groaned. Lily looked guilty at James and rubbed his shoulder

"Don't do that," James whispered.

"James I am sorry…I do like you its just I don't feel comfortable, I am sorry, I suppose it's over then?" Lily looked down.

James looked up a lily and saw that she was biting her bottom lip, she was nervous; he looked down at himself to see a bulge in his trousers.

He took Lily's hand in his own.

"You have no idea what you do to me," He whispered quietly. And he did something that shocked Lily, he put her hand on the bulge and she gasped.

"See what you do to me," James whispered to lily.

"I..I…Well…I…" Was all Lily could utter.

"I'm going to bed, otherwise I'll do or say something I'll regret it" James took Lily's hand away and kissed her lightly on the top of her head and walked up to his dorm leaving a very shocked Lily sitting on the sofa.

Once James had left Lily heart had started to go 100 miles an hour. She never knew that he wanted her that much, she though that he wasn't that interested. Lily pulled herself off the sofa and walked up the stairs she stopped at the top and looked at the girls dorm and then the boys…. she took off to the left side.

* * *

Hee Hee I'll leave it there, I watched the live premier of Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire in London :O wow Dan looked gooood. And Bonnie Wright (who plays Ginny) looked so beautiful. So did all the other girls, Emma, Katie etc.

Please review everyone! I want try and get 500!

Lots of Love

Lily

(Lots of thank you too Nick's for betaing this chapter for me :D)


	17. A BallWhere?

Virgin Lily

Chapter 16: A Ball…Where?

Hey everyone instead of giving the reasons for my bad updating…too long I am guessing…I am just going to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! And thanks to Nicole and Lily who helped me think of ideas for this chapter…this is dedicated to you guys!

Previously   


Once James had left, Lily heart had started to go 100 miles an hour. She never knew that he wanted her that much, she though that he wasn't that interested. Lily pulled herself off the sofa and walked up the stairs she stopped at the top and looked at the girls dorm and then the boys…. she took off to the left side.

Continued

Lily couldn't believe what she was doing…was she making the right decision, she wasn't sure what to do she knew that she liked James, no she really liked James but she didn't know if she wanted to go that far just yet. As she climbed the stairs she stood outside the dorm door, she had to make her choice now, turn around or go in. She walked into the dorm and saw that every girl was fast asleep luckily (a.n: bet you didn't see that coming).

She searched in her trunk as quietly as possible; she was looking for a spare piece of parchment, to write a note on for a certain Black- haired boy.

Once she had found a piece she wrote down a message to James, now all she had to do was, walk into the boys dorm put the note on James bed and wake him up. Oh yeah all the while not waking anyone else up. Easy…Yeah right.

As lily walked out of the girl's dorm she heard someone stirring in the bed next to the door, she froze and waited for a voice. After a few seconds she didn't hear one and she carried on making her way towards the boys dorm. Once she had arrived she stopped outside the door and breathed in and out as smoothly as possible. She pushed open the door and walked in, she looked around and found the dorm was a complete mess, clothes everywhere, books all over the place, and bottles of firewhiskey left open on the floor. She shook her head and made her way towards James bed and opened the curtains slowly.

As she opened the curtains, she smiled James was lying on the bed with his arms over his head and legs either side of the bed. His hair was ruffled even more than normal, his face was relaxed and he looks perfect when he slept.

Lily snapped out of her daydream of watching James and realised she had to wake him up and then get out before he realised it was her who had woke him.

She shook his shoulder slightly and whispered "James"; all she got was a mumble of "Ruff" and a toss of the head.

She tried again this time she shook his shoulder hard and whispered louder, however James didn't move and only turned over so his back was to lily.

She sighed after the fourth time of trying; James Potter was the worse person to wake up Lily decided to herself.

She took the final plunge and pushed him off the bed and he landed with a bang, all she heard was "Who did that" she quickly dropped the note and ran out of the door, as she left James got up from the floor rubbing his head, he was about to go back to bed when he saw a note on his bed.

Lily ran straight into the girl's dorm and she was breathing heavily, and leaning against the door. She looked at the time it was midnight, she started to make her way towards the astronomy tower.

(Change of POV, James POV now)

James felt around on his bedside table for his glasses, once he found them he shoved them on his face and looked down at the note and read it, it said;

James,  
Please meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 12:30am,

Love   
Lily

He smiled and looked at the note over again, eh looked at the time it was 12:05am, he smiled and re-read the letter again and again until it was 12:15am. He pulled himself out of bed and pulled on the nearest thing that was his.

He put on his invisibility cloak and walked out of the dorm with the map in his hand. He looked at the map and saw Lily was already in the tower and she was pacing.

At exactly 12:30am James Potter walked through the door.

(Changing POV to Lily)

Lily had been waiting in the tower for over 10minutes and she was pacing up and down the small space, she looked at her watch and saw it was 12:30am, as soon as it hit 12:30am the door opened and in walked, James Potter.

He smiled and shut the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" James asked.

"Yes…erm…well it is about what happened tonight…" Lily was all of a sudden very interested in her shoes.

James moved forward so he was now standing in front of Lily, he smiled and said "What about it?".

"About what you did…" Lily started, "the thing is well…I was scared of it, I have never been intimate with another person in my life."

"You mean you are a virgin," James asked.

"Yeah…I am a virgin, and I trust you, and I want you to help me" Lily lifted her head and look at James straight in the eye.

"What are you on about?" James asked genially confused.

"Well…I want you…to help me…you know…" Lily blushed.

James finally caught on and smiled he laughed and said, "You want me to take you through the stages". James was trying to be a suitable as possible.

"Yes" Lily said simply.

"Well when do you want to start?" James asked moving even closer to Lily and making her, move back backwards.

"I really don't know" Lily didn't know what was happening to her, she was normal strong and wasn't weakened by James, but his lips and his eyes were hypnotic.

James smiled and put his hand on her hip and his other hand on the back of her neck. Lily's arms were limp at her side, and she looked at James and he smiled and whispered "Relax, its only me".

Lily breathing got very heavy and she couldn't move one part of her body, as James lips close in on her lips, she was able to close her eyes.

James started kissing Lily lightly, and softly, and moving his lips away and moving back. After a few minutes of his first tactics he nibbled on Lily's bottom lip and he heard what he wanted to hear, he heard a moan from lily, he smiled and took the next step, he asked for entrée for his tongue into Lily's mouth, he smiled when she let him.

This was as far as he would ever get, he took the plunged and moved his hand up the back of her t-shirt and when for her bra strap, Lily instantly started to move away but James, moved his lips away from Lily's just a bit and whispered, "Let me".

And she did, for once in her life; she had let a boy touch her. And not over the t-shirt but under it and it felt very good.

James couldn't believe it he had finally been able to get under her t-shirt and even better, under her bra.

James and Lily continued to explore until 3am in the morning, James stopped and looked at lily, they had somehow ended up sitting on the floor with Lily's legs draped across James, with James hand on her thigh and up her skirt.

"I think its time we went back" James whispered to lily.

"Hm I agree" Lily said from James shoulder on which she was resting her head on.

He smiled down on her. "Come on then Lil, time for bed"

She pulled herself up and James slipped his arm around her slim waist, and the continued to the common room with James cloak wrapped around them.

The Next Morning

James and Lily were both sitting in the Great hall eating their breakfast, and keeping up conversations with different people. Just like a normal Hogwarts Morning. Lily kept looking over at James and catching his eye from her seat opposite him.

Sirius notice the change in Lily and James relationship, they seemed more comfortable in each other company.

"James you done the deed yet?" Sirius whispered to James.

"Not yet, but soon my friend very soon" James smiled slyly.

"Student please before you head off to class I have an annocement," Dumbledore had stood up and spoke at the top of your voice, he smiled at the students when they gave him their attention, "This year is the 800th anniversary of the opening of Hogwarts, and to celebrate we are having a grand ball."

With the mention of the words "Grand Ball", the hall erupted in talking.

"Silence please", Dumbledore shouted above the noise, "As many of you are not ready for a ball, I will be issuing a Hogsmead trip for 4th years and above, younger students you will be measured and your outfits delivered to you. Please have fun today"

"Lily," James got lily's attention straight after Dumbledore's speech, "Will you go to the ball with me?"

Lily smiled then though for a moment, "I suppose I will" she laughed and leaned over the table and kissed him on the lips lightly, only to hear catcalls from Sirius.

The ball was one week away, and James was going to sleep with Lily.

The ball was one week away, and Carly was going to ruin Lily's reputation.

The ball was one week away, and lily was going to lose her virginity to James she decided.

The ball was one week away, and the whole of Hogwarts were in for a big surprise.

Ok you loved it? You hated it? You want more? The only way I will know is if you review!

This chapter is un-betaed, as I wanted to get it up as soon as possible.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!

Love   
Kate-Lily  
xxxx


	18. Preperation and New Friends

**Virgin Lily  
****Chapter 17: Preparation**

Hey this is a really quick update because I am feeling erm creative, I have talked to my friend and beta Nicks, and she gave me some good ideas. So everyone thank her lots and lots.

**Important  
**Just out of interest when you review can you tell me where your from…. not your address of course lol but the country your from… and your age…you don't have to if you feel you don't want to…I am just wondering what kind of audience I have…lol

**Previously**

_"Lily," James got lily's attention straight after Dumbledore's speech, "Will you go to the ball with me?"  
Lily smiled then though for a moment, "I suppose I will" she laughed and leaned over the table and kissed him on the lips lightly, only to hear catcalls from Sirius._

_The ball was one week away, and James was going to sleep with Lily._

_The ball was one week away, and Carly was going to ruin Lily's reputation._

_The ball was one week away, and lily was going to lose her virginity to James she decided._

_The ball was one week away, and the whole of Hogwarts were in for a big surprise._

**Continued**

The ball was arranged for the 20th of December, the day before school ended for the Christmas holidays. As the 20th was a Saturday, the teachers had arranged that all classes were cancelled on Friday, for the students to purchase the needed things for the ball.

On the Thursday night, lily was getting ready for bed when the four other girls who shared the dorm walked in talking about the arrangements for Friday trip to Hogsmead.

"Well I am going to visit every dress store until I have found the perfect dress" One girl said whose name was Katherine.

"You will be a long time then, there are lots of dress shops!" Another girl said whose name was Maggie, both girls were friends of Lily's even though she didn't talk to them as much as she would like to.

"How about you Lily? Whom are you going with tomorrow?" Maggie asked, as she pulled down her covers and climbed into bed.

"Well I was thinking of going on my own that way I can get everything done quickly" Lily smiled at Maggie.

"Why don't you come with us girls?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah why not, I mean you don't spend enough time with us girls" Maggie giggled.

"I am sure Marcy wont mind, will you Marcy?" Katherine asked, the other girl across the room.

She smiled shyly and answered back in a sweet voice, "Of course not".

Lily smiled at the group of girls and accepted their offer, maybe she needed to make friends with the girls, and they seemed a great people.

James was getting ready for bed with Sirius and Remus, came bounding in and both bounced on to James bed. He looked at Remus.

"Ok, Sirius what have you given to Remus?" James asked suspiciously.

"Who me? Never? I haven't given him anything" Sirius smiled and kept bouncing on the bed.

"Yeah right…. Chocolate again?" James directed his question towards Remus.

He just smiled and laughed.

"Yup, chocolate, oh well good luck getting him to calm down" James smiled at Sirius.

Sirius's smile dropped from his face and looked at James, "What that mean?".

"Remus and chocolate are a good mix from time to time, and little by little" James pushed both Remus and Sirius of the bed and finished, "but in one big block, ha you're going to be up all night! Goodnight Padfoot!"

"Wait, Wait, Oh no" Sirius looked at Remus, "Why didn't you warn me!"

"Dum Dee Dum Dee Dum Dee" Remus sung to himself.

"Oh crap, I'm going to be up all night" Sirius sat down on his bed and put his hands in his head.

And he was right he didn't get to bed until way after four in the morning.

The next morning in the girl's dorm was havoc, Maggie and Katherine had both decided that Lily need to look her best for going to Hogsmead, even though as lily pointed out, there is no one to impress.

"Well you need to look your best, because when you try on the dress looking all blah it won't show how it really looks" Maggie told Lily as she performed spells to make her hair straight. (A.n: this is a true statement that is used on me, my friend says it too me all the time lol).

"And besides you want James to see you don't you?" Katherine giggled.

"I suppose so but don't make me so dressy" Lily gave in.

"You don't need to change the way you look" A small voice said from behind her, lily turned around and saw it was Marcy, she smiled and said a small thank you.

Meanwhile in Hogsmead James was being fitted for a dress robe, with Sirius and Remus waiting for him.

"Remind us again, why?" Sirius asked James.

James was standing on a stool being measured for his dress robe, "Because there is a ball and I have a date."

"I have a date as well but you don't see me getting a new dress robe" Sirius pushed back his head and yawned.

"Yeah well I am going with Lily," James turned around to face Sirius and Remus and asked, "well what about this one?"

The robe in question was hideous it was a grey colour, and it looked as if it had been washed to many times. Sirius looked at Remus and they were both thinking the same thing.

"Next!" The both shouted.

"Right, well for two people who don't want to be here you sure are being difficult!" James told his friends with annoyance in his voice.

"But its for Lily" Sirius said in a sing-song voice.

Remus smiled at both boys and sighed; he watched the next dress robe being given. It was pitch black and had silver trimmings and lining. As James put it on, he looked in the mirror and smiled, he turned towards the boys and said "This one then?"

"Well I suppose its ok…but mine is better I must admit, but its you" Sirius smiled and laughed.

"I take that as a yes then paddy?" James laughed.

"Shall I ring this up for you, sir?" The tailor asked James directly.

"Yes please, thank you." James smiled at his reflection; he knew that the ball was going to be perfect.

"What do you think of this one?" Maggie asked the rest of the three girls. She was wearing a blood red dress, which was fitted all the way down the bottom of her hips and then flowed out, on the top part of the dress was embroider, all the way to the floor, the red contrasted perfectly with Maggie's pitch-black shoulder length hair.

"Its prefect for you" Lily smiled at her.

"Then its going to be this one then, ok Katherine your next" She shouted in to the stall at the farest end. Maggie quickly got changed from her dress and ran to the seat next to lily and jumped into it and laughed and shouted "Come on out Kat!"

Katherine, also known as Kat to her friends and family, popped her head out of the cubical and smiled she opened the curtains and stepped out wearing a baby pink dress that was strapless and went straight down and was very silky, it fitted her in all the right places and her long blonde hair looked perfected with it. Both girls gave thumbs up and she giggled and smiled and said, "Ok then let me get dressed and then we can see what Marcy has for us to look at".

"Erm girls I don't think that this dress is me" a small voice came from the only cubical that was vacant.

"Why not?" Maggie asked.

"Because…well its not" Marcy said.

"Let us see, come on open up Marcy" Katherine banged on her cubical door.

"No I can't its too revealing!" Marcy said a little louder this time.

"Come on open up it can't be that bad" Lily said reassuringly.

The door clicked and Marcy step out into the hall, she was wearing a baby blue dress which was perfectly fitted to her it hugged her in the right places and flowed out in the right places as well, but the girls could see why it wasn't her at all…it was very tight. Marcy only ever wore baggy clothes that showed nothing, it was due to no self-confidence.

"See it's too tight?" Marcy pulled at the top part of the dress trying to make it less tight.

"But it looks perfect on you!" Maggie insisted.

"Yep and beside I am sure you can attract a certain person," Katherine said with a hint of wit in her voice.

"Who is that then?" Lily being new to the "Group" didn't know much about each girl.

"Oh its no one…" Marcy looked down at the floor and blushed.

"Its Remus Lupin" Maggie said with boredom in her voice.

Marcy looked at the floor and blushed tomato red, and started to mumble that it wouldn't happen.

"Remus? Oh it would be perfect, you are both alike," Lily started, "I am sure I can talk to him find out?"

"Really? You would do that?" Marcy asked with interested.

"Only if you buy the dress" Maggie added with laughter.

"Fine, deal, but if I don't want to wear it, I wont" Marcy looked at herself in the mirror before she went back into the stall and changed.

Once she had come back out everyone looked at Lily. Once she had explained that she hadn't looked for a dress, the girls went into shopping mode they pushed lily into a dressing room and told her to wait.

"Ok try these three first of all," Maggie thrusted the dresses at Lily and told her to put them on.

The first one was a white dress, which looked exactly like a wedding dress, it was also very 'puffy' and it didn't fit Lily in the bosom department, she came out of the dressing room and looked at the girls. They all couldn't stop laughing, once Katherine was able to catch her breath she told Lily, "I think you would scare James, he would think you wanted to get married."

Lily next dress was black and had a slit from the bottom all the way to the top of her thigh, and was held together very poorly and Lily felt if she moved to quickly it would fall. She walked out and this time Marcy and Maggie just shouted "Hell No", and Katherine smiled and said "I though she could see the different styles of dress that's all".

Lily put on the next dress and walked out of the cubical and each girl gasped.

"Its perfect" Maggie told her as she stood to her left

"It beautiful" Marcy walked to her right and told her.

"Its you" Katherine put her head on Lily shoulder.

Lily looked at the dress in the mirror, yes I was perfect, and James would love it.

Once the girls had paid for all their dresses and everything else they could possibly want, they walked out of the store and linked arms and walked down the street.

"So my dears, where next?" Maggie asked.

"Food" Katherine stated.

"Gotcha" Maggie dragged everyone to the nearest place to eat, which was an open-air restaurant, once they had all sat down and ordered they looked around and started the conversation of the ball.

"So girl who is everyone going with then?" Maggie asked around the table

"I am going with a Ravenclaw 7th year, name Joseph Hemming" Katherine told everyone.

"I haven't got a date yet," Marcy told the girls.

"What? But what about that Hufflepuff that we though liked you?" Maggie asked.

"I don't like him, he has bad breath" Marcy gave a bad excuse.

The all laughed.

"So who are you going with Maggie?" Lily asked with interest.

"It's a secret you will find out tomorrow at 7" Maggie looked at the girls and laughed at their expressions.

"You always do that!" Katherine protested.

"Its more fun to see your expressions when I introduce him to you" Maggie laughed at her friends and asked Lily "We all know who you are going with of course"

"I suppose everyone does," Lily answered.

"How did you two get together I mean you hate each other?" Maggie asked with interested.

"Well I saw a different side of him, and besides he's very sweet and I like him" Lily blushed.

"Oh so he has good hand technique then?" Katherine asked.

Marcy started to choke on her drink and looked at Katherine, "Kat! How can you ask that?"

"Simple, I open my mouth and it comes out" Kat laughed and asked Lily again.

"James and me are having fun is all I am saying" Lily looked down and hear Maggie giggle.

"You mean you and James are getting far then" Maggie wiggled her eyebrows and her and laughed when Lily in responds stuck her tongue out at her.

James, Sirius and Remus were all walking out of Zonko's Joke Shop (a.n: not sure if that's spelt right?) when Sirius stomach gave an almighty groan, James and Remus both laughed.

"Can we please get something to eat, I think I am going to die of starvation!" Sirius complained.

"Come on then, let's find somewhere to eat then" Remus looked around and saw the same restaurant that the girls had went into. He pointed it out to James and Sirius.

"Does it serve food?" Sirius asked.

"Yes it does" Remus answered warily.

"Lets go then!" Sirius pulled James and Remus and sat them on a table, which were a few away from Lily's table.

"Right let's see what I can have" Sirius opened up the menu and buried his head in it.

"Hey look who it is, Marcy" Maggie pointed over to the table at which Remus was sitting at.

"Oh god, please don't say anything!" She sunk her head lower.

"I won't but it looked like they are coming over her" Maggie told her.

"Hey look Prongs, Lily is over there" Sirius pushed James and pointed.

"Where?" James asked with interest.

"Looks like she made some new friend, Maggie Kenworthy, Katherine Herman, and Marcy Brown, lets go say hello" Remus asked.

"Come on then I want to see Lily anyway" James picked up his stuff and made his way towards Lily's table.

"Hello Ladies!" Sirius put his hands on Lily shoulders and bent his head down and shouted.

"Erg Sirius get off me," Lily pushed him off her and pointed to a chair, which was vacant, "Hello Remus" she smiled at him, as he sat next to a very embarrassed Marcy.

"Hey Lil" James bent over and kissed Lily on the cheek. He sat on a chair opposite Lily and looked around the table.

"So lovely ladies, excited about the ball?" Sirius asked to the table.

Maggie looked at him and went "Who isn't Black?"

"I feel hostility between us Kenworthy" Sirius told her directly.

"Maybe its something to do with you putting the frog into my backpack in first year, or maybe the time you spread a rumour that I was really a boy, or maybe just maybe the fact that you are an idiot" Maggie spat each word out at Sirius.

Sirius held his hands near his heart and said "Ouch I am wounded"

"Ill wound you physical in a minute if you are not careful" She told him.

There was a silence that went around the table, as Lily looked at Remus and Marcy who were both sitting as far apart as possible, she smiled.

"So Marcy who are you going to the ball with?" Lily asked.

She looked up and saw Remus looked intently at her, "No one"

"Really well isn't that a coincident Remus doesn't have a date either," James told the table, catching on to what Lily was up to.

Just as Marcy as going to say something Remus quickly added, "I do have a date, I am going with a Ravenclaw."

Marcy looked around the table and smiled as she moved as far away as she could. James looked at Remus and gave him an annoyed look.

"Well look at the time we better be going now" Maggie said as she started to pay for her meal, "Any of you girls coming?"

"We are" Katherine and Marcy both stood up.

"Lily we'll see you back at the castle, see you later Lil" Maggie, Katherine and Marcy each in turn gave her a hug and headed back to the castle, leaving Lily alone with the three boys.

"Why did you do that Remus?" Sirius asked.

"It just came out" Remus put his head in his hands.

"Yeah well you have blown it now" James told him.

Lily had no idea what was going but she had an idea, "What are you going on about? About the Marcy thing?"

"Yeah, Remus here has liked her for a while but hasn't had the courage to ask her out" James filled Lily in on the story about Remus liking her.

"Well you have blown it, sounds like you give her the cold shoulder all the time" Lily told him.

"Don't I know it" he told her.

"Well maybe I have a little secret that can help" Lily smiled.

"What?" Both Sirius and James asked at the same time.

"Just be downstairs tomorrow at 7, and wait" Lily told him, "Well I have to go now its getting late have fun boys."

She kissed James on the lips and lingered for a moment and walked away.

"What is your girlfriend on about" Remus asked.

"No idea" James answered as he watch Lily walk away, the way she moved her hips…he couldn't wait until the Ball.

As Lily walked back into the girls dorm that night at 8, she saw that Marcy was on her bed with her head in her pillows with Maggie and Katherine on either side of her.

"Shush don't worry Marcy" Maggie told her in a comforting voice.

"He is not worth it" Katherine told Marcy.

Lily walked over the Marcy bed and sat on the end and looked at the girls as if to ask 'what's wrong with Marcy?'

"Remus, he was really cold to her when she walked past him in the hall she said hi and he just stared and said Bye" Katherine told her.

"Stupid Asswipe" Maggie added, she looked at Lily and smiled, "Sorry I know your friends with him but well…"

"Don't worry I understand," Lily told her "Don't worry Marcy, I am sure there is a reason."

"Yeah sure," Marcy said she pulled herself up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Listen I know why he does that" Lily said as soon as Marcy was gone.

"Who does what?" Maggie asked.

"Remus," Lily started, "He likes her, a lot that's why he acts like that, and he freezes when she talks to him"

"Oh my god!" Maggie shouted.

"Shhhh I am not going to tell Marcy" Lily said.

"What! Yes we are" Katherine told her forcefully.

"Listen to me, get her ready for the ball, and surprise her with Remus!" Lily told them calmly.

"Good idea, now we have to convince her to go to the ball." Katherine told her.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter I hope you liked it, I had to add new characters because its all to do with the ball and everything, Katherine Maggie and Marcy are all based on people I know, I am only going to do 20 chapters I think and I hope lol So thank for the reading and please continue to review please!

Love (not literally)

Lils


	19. Just A Bit More

Virgin Lily 

Chapter 20: 

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, thanks to my beta Zoey, who is fantastic. Thanks to all the reviews and the readers…keep on reading and reviewing. Now on with the story, onwards and upwards.

* * *

The day of the Christmas ball was one of the most chaotic days of the entire school year at Hogwarts. Every girl from fourth year up, in every house, was rushing around the school. They were chatting and laughing about their plans and dates for the ball. And for once, Lily was a part of the hustle and bustle. 

The ball was due to start at 8pm, and finish at midnight. Maggie, Katherine, Marcy and Lily were all fast becoming best friends. 

"What is the time James?" Lily asked from her position on James' lap. They had both been relaxing by the lake for the last two hours. 

"It's two o'clock," he replied, "We have plenty of time." He leant down and kissed her softly on the lips, grazing his tongue across Lily's lips. Lily parted her lips giving James permission to carry on. 

James' hands started to wander; his right hand was making its way up Lily's shirt, and under her bra, which she was not protesting about. If anything she was encouraging it. His left hand, however, was stroking Lily's thigh under her school skirt. 

As James left hand started to move higher, Lily pulled away and pushed James' hands away. 

"What are you doing James?" Lilt asked with shock in her tone. James smiled and replied in a child like voice, "Exploring." 

"Exploring! Exploring! You make me sound like some sort of undiscovered country!" Lily shouted and started to get up, but was pulled back down by James. 

"Whoa Lily, calm down. It's just, we have been at second base for a while now, and, well, I wanted to see if we could go further?" James asked, without breaking eye contact. 

"If you expect me…" Lily started. 

"I just want to do something for you." he interrupted, "Listen come up to my room just for a while we don't have to do anything, I promise…please?" 

Lily looked at James and nodded and they made their way towards the castle. 

Once inside James' dorm room they found Sirius on his bed with a blonde haired girl. James sighed and wondered if Lily and he would ever do what they were doing. 

"Sirius!" Lily shouted. 

The blonde haired girl jumped from her position in front of Sirius and turned around to see Lily and James standing at the door, hand in hand. 

"I suppose I should be going" The girl ran out of the room, as she turned she looked at Sirius "We can finish this later." 

Once she had left, Lily turned back around to find Sirius zipping up his fly and mumbling to himself. 

"Prongs! I was having fun there!" He shouted at James. 

"Maybe you should put your tie on the door handle then!" James shouted back. 

"What can I say? I was preoccupied!" Sirius flashed him a cheeky grin. 

"Yeah I can see that." James laughed at his friend. 

"Well I am going to go find that girl and finish what we started." Sirius had started to walk to the door when Lily stopped him. 

"Do you even know her name?" She asked. 

"I think she said it was Jane…I'm not sure." Sirius shrugged and walked out of the room. 

Lily turned to look at James and asked, "Is he being serious?" 

"What'cha mean?" James replied. 

"About not knowing the girl's name." She enquired. 

"Oh yeah… do we have to talk about Sirius at the moment?" James sat on his bed and Lily followed. 

As soon as she sat down, they were back in the position that they had been in only minutes before, and James' hands started to wander again. 

Lily stopped James once again. "Sorry but I can't do this." She told him. 

James looked at her and asked, "Why not?" 

"I feel uncomfortable, that's why!" She sternly told him. 

"You're uncomfortable with everything to do with contact!" James shouted. 

"Fine, fuck you then." Lily started to storm out of the room, but James pulled her back down and kissed her. And she responded. As he pulled Lily underneath him so that he was leaning down on her, he started to push his hand up her thigh again. She was about to stop him again, but he broke their kiss and whispered, "Lie back and relax." 

"Why?" she questioned. 

"Just trust me." was all he said. 

As she lay back, she felt butterflies in her stomach once more. 

James had reached her underwear and was slowly teasing her over it. 

"Hmm, James." Lily moaned without even realising it. As he rubbed and teased she started to buck her hips towards him, wanting more. 

James smiled to himself as he reached inside of her underwear and slowly played with her. He couldn't help but chuckle, not only had he got into Lily's underwear, she was moaning for more, and he couldn't say no to a lady. 

Lily was in heaven, James touching her, teasing her, and rubbing her was the best feeling she had ever experienced. 

When Lily had reached her climax, she screamed James name, much to his delight. James couldn't help but laugh. 

"Lily, you ok?" he asked as her breathing slowed down. 

"I'm perfect" she told him and kissed him softly on the lips. She had decided that she was most defiantly in love with James Potter. 

Too bad the love wasn't returned…or was it? 

By four o'clock, Maggie had pulled Lily away from James to prepare for the ball. This gave James, Sirius and Remus a chance to 'talk'. 

As James explained what had happened once Sirius had left the dorm all Remus could think about was the way Lily was going to be let down. 

James finished telling both boys about his antics and Sirius couldn't help but gawk. 

"But…But…she's EVANS!" He shouted a bit too loudly. 

"Yeah, but she is very sexy and by the looks of it she is very horny as well. Anyway, I have to go and get something off Frank, I'll see you two later." He walked away and went to the other side of the room. 

"Think he knows yet?" Remus asked. 

"Nope…and by the looks of it, I don't think he will." Sirius sighed. 

"I don't know he seemed…" Remus started. 

"In awe? Oh yeah he was but I know James and I think that by the time he has realised it he will have lost her." Sirius told him. 

"We should warn him," Remus told Sirius. 

"Ok then, tonight just before the ball we will." Sirius shook hands with Remus to clarify their agreement. 

As James walked away from Sirius and Remus he wasn't smiling. He was sullen. He couldn't understand himself lately, not only had he been closing his eyes when he was kissing, he had been missing being away from her. He missed her smile, her laugh, her sense of humour and her moan. He laughed to himself, and thought about the way she would blush whenever James mentioned sex, or when their conversation involved it. 

All in all he missed everything he loved about her. 

That's when he realised something, which had been at the back of his mind the whole time. James Potter was in love with Lily Evans.

* * *

Hehe what did you all think? Please review! 

Lily  
xxoo 


	20. The Ball Part One

* * *

Virgin Lily

Chapter 20- The Ball: Part One

Ok you can throw whatever you like at me for not updating for ages. I suppose I just haven't been in the mood for writing but I am now! Lol.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to my beta, which everyone knows is fantastic.

I will warn you all, this is the un-beta copy of this chapter, i feel really bad about leaving the update so long so i though i would update now and later i will replace the chapter with the beta one.  
Sorry is anything is wrong.

Continued

* * *

"Be careful where you put that Maggie!" Marcy shouted as Maggie clipped her hair into place.

"Stop whining, even Kat wasn't this bad and she is the whiner", Maggie shouted back.

Lily and Katherine both laughed at their friend's light bickering, Katherine smiled at Lily and looked sadly downwards. Her date had let her down at the last minute and was left with no one to go with.

Maggie finished with Katherine and turned around and looked at Lily who was still in her dressing rove.  
"Lily! You are not even ready!" Maggie made tuting noise as she circled her, as she push Lily onto the empty stool, as she did Katherine and Marcy both came over and picked up various 'tools'. They all surrounded her, each taking different places.

"I don't see why I should go, beside I don't feel all well, the full moon is only a week away" Remus asked, in the boys dorm.

"Stop being a loser and get ready before I hit you over the head", Sirius told him smiling sarcastically.

While Remus and Sirius kept on arguing about the ball and wither or not Remus should go, James looked at himself in the full length mirror for what seemed the hundredth time.

Sirius could tell his best friend was nervous, he nudged Remus, and looked at James.

They both made their way over to James, and watched him for a moment before James asked, "Does this tie look right to you?"

"Just do the spell (Latin for tie me)" Remus told him as he pointed his wand at James tie.

"Prongs, I…I mean we need to talk to you" Sirius said seriously.

"Sure, what's up with you two, finally confess your love for one another?" James asked with laughter in his tone.

"It's about this bet, I know tonight is the last night…" Sirius started.

"Don't worry I will win its all sorted. I have a room set up, romantic music, candles, the whole thing", James checked his appearance and winked at himself.

"That's not what I mean, I want to call the bet off" Sirius simple stated.

"Cant back out unless you want to pay the consequences? And we all know that you don't like that girl", James laughed it off.

"I am being serious" Sirius looked straight at James.

"I know your Sirius, that joke is getting old," James laughed and looked at Sirius and stopped laughing.

"For fuck sake, I know you have fucking fallen for Evans" Sirius shouted and hit James around the head.

"What are you on about? Evans? Lily! Are you a moron, this is just a fucking bet simple as that!" James whirled around to walk out the door, to be confronted by a pair of brown eyes, which belonged to Remus.

"Calm down and sit down" Remus said calmly and pushed James to sit on the empty bed, and Sirius on the same bed.

"He is…" James started.

"He's being…" Sirius started at the same time.

"Shut up both of you, and listen carefully. We know James." Remus looked at James.

"Know what? That the sky is blue?" James joked.

"Stop acting as if you don't know" Sirius told him.

"James all I am going to say, and I am sure Sirius agrees. Do not lose love to win a bet" Remus said quietly, and motioned for Sirius to follow him out of the door.

"We'll see you downstairs prongs" Sirius turned around and walked out of the door.

James didn't reply, he didn't know what to say. He realised that the bet wasn't as important as Lily. And he was going to make sure she knew everything.

Marcy, Maggie and Katherine all stepped away from Lily, and smiled at their work.

"What have you finished?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, have a look" Maggie replied with a big smile on her face.

Lily turned around and saw herself in a new light, her face looked fresh, she had very little make-up on but she looked perfect. Her eyes were well defined thanks to Katherine who had used eyeliner to make her eyes look even bigger than they were original. Katherine had also applied a light green eye shadow to her top eyelid, which made the emerald green in her eyes stand out.

Maggie and Marcy had both worked o her hair they had it all curled and then each individial piece was clipped up separately with a few pieces falling down. She looked completely different from the Lily everyone was used to seeing in school.

"Oh my…you guys!" Lily started to tear up only to be shouted at.

"Don't cry, your mascara will run!" Katherine whipped away a few tears that had managed to escape.

"Sorry, its just I don't know how to thank you all."

All the girls hugged, each trying to avoid crying.

"We are such wimps!" Maggie laughed.

"Right soldiers, its 7 o'clock, so I suggest we all get our robes on" Katherine announced just like a Commanded Officer, and pointed to the clock.

"Sir, Yes, Sir" they all shouted back.

"Im first in the Bathroom," Maggie shouted as she ran towards the bathroom.

"No fair", "You take ages", were the only things heard from the three girls.

James, Sirius and Remus were all in the common room waiting, James was pacing back and forward, watching the clock. Sirius was impatiently drumming his fingers, and Remus was waiting for the two boys to get their dates, and get the ball over and done with.

"What's the time Mooney?" James asked.

"Two minutes more from when you asked me before" Remus replied sarcastically.

"Its quarter past 7, prongs" Sirius answered.

"She's late" James mumbled to himself.

At 7:30 the first descended down the stairs, James looked up hoping it was Lily.

Maggie walked down, Katherine followed her.

"Oh its you" James mumbled.

"That's nice, don't worry lover boy Lily will be down soon" Maggie told James.

Next down was Marcy, as she walked down Remus eyes followed her every movement.

"Mooney, put your eyes back in your head, close your mouth and say Hello", Sirius whispered to him, and pushed him forward.

And for once he followed orders, "Hello Marcy".

"Hi Remus," Maggie smiled at him.

"Oh look at this, Remus doesn't have a date, and wow look neither does Marcy" Maggie told Sirius very loud, so both people could hear.

"So it is, maybe they should go TOGETHER" Sirius shouted the last word.

Both Marcy and Remus looked at their friends, and went bright red. Maggie and Sirius smiled at the both and winked.

"Marcy I was wondering…ifyouwouldbemydatefortonight?" Remus talked to his feet.

"Pardon?" Marcy asked.

"Would you be my date for tonight?" Remus asked slowly.

"Yes" She answered, however Remus went on.

"I mean if you don't want to, you don't have to…wait did you say yes" Remus looked up to find Marcy blushing.

She nodded. Remus just smiled and stood next to her.

"My baby…" Maggie started.

"My baby…" Sirius repeated.

"They're all grown up!" They both said at the same time.

"As touching as this is, where is Lily?" James asked anxiously.

"Right here" came a voice from behind everyone.

James turned around and saw Lily.

She looked wonderful, she was wearing a soft green coloured dress, and it flowed from her waist down and was held up by two thin straps. She had a v-neck, which showed very little yet made her look sexy. The top of the dress was lighter than the bottom part, and the contrast was stunning.

"Introducing the new and improved, Miss Lily Evans!" Maggie bellowed, while Sirius made crowd noises.

"You look…" James was speechless, a million words were floating around in his head and he came out with, "Seautiful"

Lily laughed softly, "That's a new word".

"I just wanted to say that I am going to be the luckiest…" James started.

"Guy at the ball?" Lily laughed as she finished James sentence.

James laughed and kissed Lily lightly on the lips.

"Ready to go everyone?" Sirius announced to the group.

"Wait what about your date Maggie?" Katherine enquired.

"Oh yeah," Maggie moved over to Sirius, and he put his arm around her, "May I introduce my date, Sirius Black".

"One minute, you hate each other!" Marcy shouted, to Remus surprise.

"More like sexual frustration," Sirius smirked as he moved his hand.

"Dream on lover boy," Maggie told him as she removed his hand from her backside.

"This is unfair!" Katherine moaned.

"Why? What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked.

"I have no date, and its too lovey dovey in here," Katherine complained.

"Come with me and Sirius," Maggie suggested.

"Yeah, I could have a grand entrance with one girl on each arms!" Sirius started to smirk and offered his arm to Katherine.

Katherine took his arm and high fived Maggie both laughing in the process.

"You know later tonight we could have some fun…" Sirius raised his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manor.

"How about No," Maggie told him.

"Think again, Darling," Katherine answered.

"Can't say I didn't try," Sirius shrugged the rejection off and turned towards everyone else, "Ladies, Gentleman, and Remus lets go party!"

Sirius led the way out of the common room with Katherine and Maggie on each arm. Remus and Marcy followed him stand close together, but trying to touch each other.

James and Lily were the only ones left in the common room, just as James had wanted it.

"Ready to go James?" Lily asked.

"As I'll ever be, Ready to go Flower?" he replied.

"Flower? That's what my dad calls me," Lily laughed.

"Ok, won't call you that again." James replied.

"Uh huh defiantly, unless you want me to think of you as me dad" She laughed at his facial reaction.

"Oh no, I don't want that," James moved closer, "I have a surprise for your after the ball".

"Cant I have it now" Lily pouted.

"No you have to wait," James kissed her lightly, "Be patient".

Lily laughed and pulled away, "Come along Lover Boy".

They both left the common room with theirs arms around each other, and stealing kisses every so often. Making their way to ball, they must have collided with at least three different couples, while being followed.

* * *

Duh Duhhh

Ok the next chapter will be up by Friday, I promise!

Lily


	21. The Truth

Virgin Lily

Chapter 21: The Truth

Ok sorry I didn't update as I said I was but I have my GCSE in less than two months and I really need the grades, hence the reason I haven't been updating. Sorry I am trying to update as soon as possible.

Previously.**  
**  
James and Lily were the only ones left in the common room, just as James had wanted it.  
"Ready to go James?" Lily asked.  
"As I'll ever be, Ready to go Flower?" he replied.  
"Flower? That's what my dad calls me," Lily laughed.  
"Ok, won't call you that again." James replied.  
"Uh huh defiantly, unless you want me to think of you as me dad" She laughed at his facial reaction.  
"Oh no, I don't want that," James moved closer, "I have a surprise for your after the ball".  
"Cant I have it now" Lily pouted.  
"No you have to wait," James kissed her lightly, "Be patient".  
Lily laughed and pulled away, "Come along Lover Boy".

They both left the common room with theirs arms around each other, and stealing kisses every so often. Making their way to ball, they must have collided with at least three different couples, while being followed.

Continued.

"…The great hall was decorated beautiful, from head to toe it was dressed in icicles. And the ceiling looked as if it was snowing…" Professor Meyers told the children around her.

"Sounds like the Yule Ball," One-sixth year Griffendor stated.

"Yes it did resemble the Yule Ball," the Professor said out loud to herself.

"How do you know what the Yule Ball looked like? You didn't go?" Another sixth-year asked.

"I was invited actually" She stated simply.

"Enough about the Yule Ball already" Hermione Granger shouted above the conversation of the Yule Ball, "Who was following them, Professor?"

"You'll fine out later, now the ball"

While the ball was in full swing, outside in the courtyard three people were arguing quietly but still heated.

"What do you mean, you cant do it?" One voice, which was female, whispered.

"I can not do it to them, they are my friends" another voice whispered, which was male.

"Oh for fuck sake Peter you are not backing out now, everything is set up! Back me up Darren!" The female voice shouted.

"Not so loud, someone might hear you moron!" Darren spoke for the first time.

"I can not do it! They wont ever trust me again," Peter whimpered under the pressure.

"Fine, go, we don't need you anymore." The girls voice stiffly replied.

"But…Carly you're my date" Peter asked.

"Oh please I used you, you were used Peter now shoo, before I really get mad" Carly replied wickedly.

As Peter walked away, Carly start to breathe heavily on the account of Peter backing out of their deal at the last minute.

"What are we going to do now?" Darren asked.

"Still go ahead." Was all Carly said.

"But how?" Darren asked confused.

"Simple, we have all we need and we just have to do it sooner rather than later before the rat tells anyone" Carly walked off once she had finished leaving a surprised Darren behind her.

Meanwhile in the great hall Sirius was still trying to get his two dates to kiss.

"Come on, please?" Sirius begged.

"We are not kissing for goodness sake!" Maggie shouted at Sirius, making a few students look over.

"Fine, no need to make a scene" Sirius grumbled as he sat dejectedly to the side.

James and Lily both laugh at Sirius as he grumbled about girls.

On the dance floor, Remus and Marcy were dancing close to each other, it was cute too see that Remus could finally let loose and have some fun. Each of them looked comfortable in each other arms like they had never been apart. Lily gazed over at the dance floor, as she did James caught her looking and smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" James asked Lily and held out his hand towards her.

"I cant" Lily whispered to him.

"You cant? What do you mean? Are you stuck to the chair or floor?" James joked.

"This is not a joke James," Lily sighed and carried on, "I can't dance".

"Lily stop lying" James looked at Lily's face and his cheeky smile fell from his face, "You really cannot dance"

"That's what I said!" Lily told him.

"Well just follow my lead, and if you step on my feet it doesn't matter" James smiled kindly at her and held out his hand again.

"You are going to regret this," Lily said as she took his hand.

James lead Lily to the middle of the floor just as a new song came on, James put Lily's arm around his neck and put his around her waist.

"Just follow me" Was all James said to her.

Lily started to dance with him, but she kept looking down at her feet making sure she didn't step on his feet. James chuckled when he saw this.

"Lily stop looking down," James told her and lifted her chin upwards so he was looking directly into his eyes, "and look here."

Lily and James continued to look into each other's eyes throughout the dance, and Lily didn't step on James feet once.

Remus and Marcy had joined Sirius and his two dates sometime ago and they were watching James and Lily dance together, both with a worrying look on their face.

"What is he going to do?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, you said the bet was off, lets hope he doesn't do anything deplorable," Remus told Sirius.

"What have I told you about using big words?" Sirius asked.

Remus laughed, "It means terrible"

"Thank you, come on I think our dates want to dance" Sirius pointed to the girls coming back from getting drinks.

"Maggie?" Sirius asked.

"Yes dearest," she replied.

"Where's Katherine?" Sirius asked looking around.

"Oh she found some Ravenclaw that wanted to dance." Maggie told him.

"But she's my date!" Sirius stated.

"Oh fine I see then forget about me!" Maggie shouted.

"That's not what I meant Mags" Sirius said apologetically.

"Dance with me, and I will think about it." Maggie smiled at Sirius.

"Come on Mags" Sirius laughed.

"What's with the Mags?" Maggie asked as they walked to the dance floor.

Marcy laughed at her friends, and looked at Remus and then nodded towards the dance floor, he held out his hand and led her out to the dance floor.

Darren was behind the main stage and was waiting for his signal from Carly; he was watching what was going on around him, waiting.

"Lily?" James whispered.

"Yes James?" She replied.

"After this dance I need you to come somewhere with me for a moment, please?" James asked.

"Sure, but what's so important?" She asked.

"You'll find out, I promise" James smiled as Lily laid her head on James shoulder.

James looked over at Sirius to find him staring at him and looking from Lily to him in a suggestive way.

As the song ended James moved his way through the crowd holding Lily's hand until he came to the doors leading out of the hall, he stopped and looked at Lily.  
"James, where are we going?" Lily asked with laughter in her voice.  
"Just outside for a moment" James told her.

Meanwhile inside Carly saw that James was leading Lily outside and gave Darren the signal, all of a sudden the music stopped and the enchanted lights went off. Everyone inside the great hall stopped what they were doing and looked around, all of a sudden images started to appear on the stage like a show.

James looked around and saw Lily watching what was going on.

That's when he saw himself, Sirius and Remus all sitting in the common room just before they struck the deal.

* * *

"_Fine I do you a deal Prongs ol' Buddy" Sirius said in an old English way, "If you can get laid by Lily Evans by 21st of December I will get up in front of everyone with nothing on with only a ball in front of my three piece suit and will state my love for that weird girl who follows me around."_

"_Deal" James said with his hand out

* * *

_

Everyone in the whole went into shock each person turning around to face Lily and James who were at the entrance at the hall, Lily face went pale and tears started to form in her eyes, James just stood still and watched as everything unfolded in front of his eyes.  
More images came onto the screen this time it was James and Lily's first kiss.

* * *

"_Lily couldn't believe it she was kissing James Potter! And she loved it!_

_James was in heaven. He was kissing his dream girl, the girl he had been after since first year. This is was bliss._

_Neither one of them could remember who actually took the kiss a step further, but who it was didn't matter because neither one fought against it. Instead they were pulling each other closer._

_It was James who broke away first._

"_Well." Lily was the first to speak. The remained very close to each other._

"_Err that was unexpected" James said, unsure of what Lily was going to do._

"_Yes, but it was good" Lily added with a seductive smile._

"_Yeah, I agree but I need another erm try to see if it's true or not" James leaned back to Lily, as he did Lily pulled his collar to pull him down to her level. They continued to kiss like before, however this time Lily was more in control than James._

_

* * *

_

Lily couldn't believe what she was seeing all this was a bet, everything with James, all the romance she though she was real. Before she could say anything another scene came up, this time it was with just her and James.

* * *

_James had reached her underwear and was slowly teasing her over it. _

_"Hmm, James." Lily moaned without even realising it. As he rubbed and teased she started to buck her hips towards him, wanting more. _

_James smiled to himself as he reached inside of her underwear and slowly played with her. He couldn't help but chuckle, not only had he got into Lily's underwear, she was moaning for more, and he couldn't say no to a lady. _

_Lily was in heaven, James touching her, teasing her, and rubbing her was the best feeling she had ever experienced. _

_When Lily had reached her climax, she screamed James name, much to his delight. James couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

_

She couldn't believe it, everyone was looking at her and the tears were welling up in her eyes.  
James had caused all of this.  
One last scene appeared.

* * *

_It's about this bet, I know tonight is the last night…" Sirius started._

_"Don't worry I will win its all sorted. I have a room set up, romantic music, candles, the whole thing", James checked his appearance and winked at himself._

_"That's not what I mean, I want to call the bet off" Sirius simple stated._

_"Cant back out unless you want to pay the consequences? And we all know that you don't like that girl", James laughed it off._

_"I am being serious" Sirius looked straight at James._

_"I know your Sirius, that joke is getting old," James laughed and looked at Sirius and stopped laughing._

_"For fuck sake, I know you have fucking fallen for Evans" Sirius shouted and hit James around the head._

_"What are you on about? Evans? Lily! Are you a moron, this is just a fucking bet simple as that!" James whirled around to walk out the door, to be confronted by a pair of brown eyes, which belonged to Remus.

* * *

_

Everything went black again and then the lights turned back on, and everyone was staring at James and Lily who were both still by the door. Lily looked at James and he could see that tears were falling freely down her face.

"I was a bet?" Lily asked quietly, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
"Lily please let me explain" James started.

"You don't need to explain anything you fucking arsehole, you used me and you were going to win a bet!" Lily shouted.

"Lily.." James tried to speak.

"Don't you dare call me Lily, your sick all that happened between us was a lie and I let myself fall for it? I was falling in love with you and then you turn out to be a lying son of a bitch!" Lily was crying hysterically.

"Lily please it was a bet at first but once I got to know you…" James started but was cut off.

"You didn't stop the bet did you? You were going to sleep with me and then dump me I should have listen to everyone, you are a fucking asshole, I hate you James Harold Potter, and I wish you were dead!" Lily shouted, her hair falling and framing her face.

"You don't mean that..." James said quietly.

"Don't I? How do you know what I think, or was that another part of your bet to get inside my mind."? Lily shouted but then lowered her voice, "I hate you Potter, never talk to me again, and you are dead to me"

Lily walked out of the room and all that was heard was the sound of her heel across the floor. James stood still in the same place, and didn't move until Sirius and Remus both spoke up.

"Come on everyone move it! The show is over!" Sirius shouted.

"James, lets get you out of here" Remus lead James out of the great hall, and back to the sixth year dorms.

Lily looked at herself in the mirror and watched as tears fell down like the rain outside the window. She hated herself for falling in love with James, no Potter; she hated herself even more for hating him.

"Lily?" A voice came from the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Maggie" the voice replied.

Maggie walked into the dorm and smiled sadly at Lily and saw that she was still crying and rushed across the room and hugged her as tightly as she could and let her sob into her shoulder, while letting a few stray tears out herself.

"I…I cant believe how stupid I was," Lily sobbed.

"You were not stupid, it was just love, it always hurts" she told her.

"I hate myself," Lily told Maggie.

"You shouldn't" Maggie told her and let go of Lily and walked into the bathroom and came back out with tissue in her hand.

"I hate myself for loving him, even after all he has done," Lily told her as she let Maggie wipe her tears away, "I hate him."

"And you still love him right?" Maggie asked, and all she got as an answer was a nod, "Don't worry, the pain will go soon."  
Maggie carried on helping Lily get ready for bed and once she was asleep she went downstairs.

At the same time James was sitting on his bed with no expression on his face just sitting there looking blankly at the wall.

"James are you going to talk" Sirius asked.

"No" James quietly said, "I was so stupid."

Sirius laughed and said, "I could have told you that"

"Her face when she found out, it was so painful watching how disgusting I was," James talked to no one in particular just talking his thoughts out loud.

"James, did you love her?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I wasn't going to have sex with her you know, I was going to tell her everything and hope for the best, hell I wasn't even going to expect a kiss, I just wanted the truth out." James told Sirius.

"James, go to bed and sleep" Sirius told James.

Sirius walked out of the room and as he looked back he could see that James was crying to himself, letting stray tears escape and not doing anything to stop them.  
He walked downstairs and found Remus, Katherine, Marcy and Maggie all sitting down waiting for him; he walked over and shook his head.

"He is destroyed" Sirius said simply.

"So is Lily" Maggie told everyone.

"We tried to warn him." Remus spoke softly as Marcy head rested her head on his shoulder.

"Poor Lily, she couldn't stop crying and she still loves him." Maggie sighed.

"And James was going to confess everything, I don't know what to do for once." Sirius admitted defeat.

All of them looked at each other and silence over took them; each of them knew that James and Lily's life were destroyed through one inconsiderate bet.  
James chose love.  
Lily chose love.  
But both ended up with

* * *

There you go everyone my update. There is one more chapter left and that's it. I was thinking about a sequel I need your opinions more than ever now. So leave me a review, and if anyone could give me any websites where I could add this story, thanks.

Lily!


	22. End Of The Road

Virgin Lily

Chapter 22: End of the Road.

I can't believe it this is the last chapter of Virgin lily, I started this over a year ago and its now finished. I know I haven't been brilliant with updates, but I want to thank those who have been with this story since the beginning and carried on reading giving me lots of support.

I actually didn't think this story would go off well, I did get a few nasty comments but the good comments outweigh the bad ones.

To every person who has ever reviewed thank you very much and I will send you a person message once you leave a review.

I am already writing the sequel as we speak, I am having a few problems with trying to get a strong storyline, and suggestions are welcomed just email me.

* * *

Previously.  
  
"He is destroyed" Sirius said simply.

"So is Lily" Maggie told everyone.

"We tried to warn him." Remus spoke softly as Marcy head rested her head on his shoulder.

"Poor Lily, she couldn't stop crying and she still loves him." Maggie sighed.

"And James was going to confess everything, I don't know what to do for once." Sirius admitted defeat.

All of them looked at each other and silence over took them; each of them knew that James and Lily's life were destroyed through one inconsiderate bet.  
James chose love.  
Lily chose love.  
But both ended up with hate.

Continued

"Oh professor that's horrible he didn't tell her!" Hermione Granger was the only one to break the silence that had taken over the Griffendor common room, as the professor utter the last words of the story.

"He was stupid" a voice came from the windowsill. Everyone looked around to find Harry Potter listening intently to the story.

"He was, because he didn't embrace his true feelings towards someone" Ron said to Harry and looked over at Ginny.

"Shut up Ron" Was all Harry said.

"Well that's the end of the story, it was so sad, the girl was destroyed the whole school was in shock" Professor Meyers told the children listening.

"Wait that can't be it?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid that's all I know I left after that year, moved to France." Professor Meyers smiled sadly.

"But what happened over the rest of the year?" Hermione asked.

"Well it was very tense…"

* * *

After the Ball everyone was gossiping about Lily and James, no one knew what had really happened, only bits. Every house had their own opinion on what really happened between Lily and James and if they had sex or not, most believe that nothing happened between them. But there were some girls who believe Lily had gone all the way.

"What are we going to do?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Is he still not talking?" Maggie asked.

"He talks alright but he doesn't make sense, he keeps going on about being stupid and then the next minute he is flirting with anyone," Remus told Maggie.

"He is going insane then?" Katherine asked politely as she joined the group.

"Maybe, what about Lily?" Remus asked.

"She's actually taking it well, I think? Maggie is the one she talks to the most." Marcy replied.

"Well Maggie, how is she really?" Sirius asked.

"Honestly, she is not that good she is sometimes happy but every time she sees James or even hears his name she shuts herself up. When we were in Potions the other day someone said James and Lily face paled and didn't laugh when I poked fun at you" Maggie told everyone while she fidgeted.

"Me? As in Sirius Me?" Sirius asked offended.

"Yes you, anyway Lily still loves James, she admits it but she said that all the trust she had with him, the friendship will never come back." Marcy told everyone.

"James still loves Lily as well, but I am afraid of what he might do," Remus told everyone worriedly.

"What do you mean what he will do?" Maggie asked.

"Not kill himself or anything but as in what he might do to hid his true feelings for Lily." Remus told her, "Don't worry he wouldn't hurt himself"

"I did see him this morning talking to Carly, you know who im talking about?" Katherine asked.

"Oh Merlin anyone but her, I have a feeling James is going to do something he might regret" Sirius said to himself.

"Sirius leave him," Maggie told him.

"What! Are you crazy? You want him and Lily back together as do everyone don't you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes but let them do it themselves if they really love each other trust me they will end together and if it doesn't happen by the end of the year you can interfere all you like" Maggie told Sirius.

"Deal" Sirius held out his hand.

"Don't you think you should stop betting Sirius?" Katherine asked.

Sirius blushed and sat down. The all looked at each other. That's when James descended down the stairs and was smiling and winking at girls around him. At the same time Lily walked down the stairs and smiled at her friends.  
All of a sudden Lily and James both caught each other gazes and the whole common room went silent waiting for someone to speak.

"Potter" Lily said coldly.

"Evans" James replied just as cold.

They both sat down with their friends still holding a hateful gaze. Sirius looked at each one of them and gulped.

"So is everyone excited about spring?" Sirius asked.

"Ecstatic" Lily responded.

"Fantastic" James replied.

Maggie looked at Sirius and shrugged her shoulders; Marcy and Remus both looked at each other and sighed, Katherine kept looking at Lily and James.

"Well I better be going now, have a date waiting for me" James broke the silence.

Lily looked at James and smiled, "Don't be silly, wrap your willy"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh as James went bright red and then pale.

"You wouldn't know would you Evans, you're as fridged as a Nun" James spoke quietly.

"No I am not a slut," Lily snapped back.

"Fuck off Evans" James stood up and moved towards Lily.

"Make me" Lily said as she stood up.

"Whoa calm down now!" Sirius and Maggie said at the same time. Both pushing each person away.

"James go on your date" Sirius said pushing him towards the exit. James left.

"Im going to finish the essay Sprout set" Lily said finally and went up to the girl's dorm.

Once Lily and James had left, Maggie sighed and said, "This is going to be a long year."

* * *

"…And it was fight after fight for the rest of the year" A voice said from the portrait hole. Everyone looked around and saw Remus Lupin standing at the door.

"Remus!" Professor Meyers shouted and blushed, "I was just telling the story of Virgin Louise"

Remus looked confused for a second and then realisation came across his face and he spoke, "Ah yes the famous couple."

"Did you know them, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I knew them, I saw many fights between them actually, and I am notyour professor anymore Miss Granger." Remus said kindly.

"Sorry Pro...Remus" Hermione smiled.

"Do you know what happened in their seventh year Pro...Remus?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I do" Remus replied.

"Tell us what happened?" Hermione asked.

"It was a few years ago but I suppose I can…" Remus started the seventh year story of Virgin Lily.

* * *

Well there you go…

Right everyone I need help with a title for the sequal whoever wins gets to see the first ever chapter of the sequal before anyone else, please leave your email and title.

Thank You and now ending Virgin Lily.

KL


End file.
